Blackbird
by Kisho Myst
Summary: Bella was intent on ending her life, until she met a boy named Edward at La Rouge psychiatric hospital. But there is something about Edward that doesn't sit right with Bella... DARK FIC. Rated M for future content. BxE
1. Dusk

**Blackbird**

_A/N: First twilight story :3 I actually like this one, I've gone though it quite a few times and changed things. I love feedback, so please remember to review, or at least do something to let me know you are there and like the story!_

Yesterday was the day Charlie Swan's daughter officially snapped.

Bella had been rushed to the hospital, after being found in the bathroom by her father. When she awoke to the worried eyes of her Charlie, and Billy and Jacob Black, all she could think of was how stupid she had been to not lock the door.

Of course she had been found when she finally had the courage to go all the way. She was going to end her life, and her father had to come home early. He had to see the bathroom door cracked, he had to be curious when Bella didn't answer his concerned calls. He had to bring the Black family with him to the hospital.

"Bella… how are you feeling?" Charlie asked, a bit apprehensive speaking to his daughter for the first time since he found her. Bella had been out cold, completely unresponsive.

"Why are they here?" Bella cut straight to the point, ignoring the pointed look she received from her father at her rudeness.

"We were worried about you love." Jacob quickly added, cutting though the tension with more tension.

Bella refused to meet his eyes, knowing that if she did she might actually feel guilty for the boy.

They were supposed to marry, ever since the day Bella was born, she had been 'promised' to the son of Billy Black. Her mother whisked her away when she was nothing but a baby, hoping she would find someone she loved in Phoenix, but Renee ended up falling in love instead.

Bella ended back up in Forks, with a suitor bombarding her daily with sugary words and clumsy attempts at romanticism. Her initial uncaring attitude gradually became one of detest. She hated the constant attention and the lack of privacy.

"I'm fine." Bella bit back, jutting her chin out like a child and turning her face away from her concerned family.

Charlie was caught somewhere between his annoyance with her daughter and concern for her well-being. His annoyance eventually won out.

"Then what the hell were you doing in a pool of your own blood?" Charlie tried to keep his voice down, but a nurse stilled popped her head in the check how Bella was doing shortly following his outburst.

"What do you think!" Bella shouted back, once the nurse was out of earshot.

"It looked to me like you were trying to kill yourself! You lost almost enough blood to cause permanent damage! Is that what you want?" Charlie's face was turning red, he was trying not to be too angry with Bella for trying to commit suicide, but he couldn't think rationally when his daughter didn't even attempt to make excused for her actions.

She wasn't even sorry.

"I think it's obvious what I was doing." Bella muttered under her breath, closing her eyes to effectively end the conversation.

There was a heavy silence in the hospital room, broken by Billy when he brought up the marriage.

"What do we do now Charlie? She isn't in any state to deal with this now." Billy glanced at Bella out of the corner of his eye, unexpressed bitterness shining brightly in his eyes.

"No, she isn't." Charlie reluctantly agreed. Bella knew how much it was bothering him to have to tell Billy the wedding, and probably the whole deal was off, but Bella had made it impossible for things to go on as planned. She couldn't simply walk out of the hospital after a suicide attempt.

"Do we call it off then?" The slight rise in the tone of Billy's voice was more then enough for Bella to know how angry he was about this. She knew he wasn't angry that Bella had tried to kill herself though, he was angry that his son's bride had gone and made herself unavailable.

"Yes, I haven't even talked to a therapist yet, I don't know what they are going to want to do with Bella." Charlie sank back down into his chair with a sigh, concern for is daughter finally growing stronger then his annoyance.

Jacob shifted uncomfortably in the room, and Bella finally opened her eyes, staring passed her visitors and into the hallways of the hospital. From her room, she could see a nurse's station, and on the other side of the room, there was a window that overlooked the forest behind the hospital.

Something else caught her eye though, something other then Jacob awkwardly moving himself closer to her bedside.

A doctor was approaching her room, with stunning golden blond hair. His eyes were a sharp topaz that stood out from the paleness of his skin, and they were focused right on Bella.

The door to the room slid open, and the doctor slipped in gracefully, closing the door behind himself.

"Good morning Bella, nice to see you awake finally." The doctor held out his hand to Bella, offering her a handshake, which she accepted gratefully. The movement of arms made her cringe though, and she was made painfully aware of just how much damage she had done.

The doctor quickly greeted the others in the room, before turning his attention back to Bella. This annoyed Charlie some, but he wasn't going to create problems with the doctor in charge of his daughter.

"I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and I will be taking care of you for the remainder of your stay, as well as when you are transferred." Doctor Cullen glanced down at that papers he was carrying in his hand, before setting them on a counter and grabbing a stool with wheels to sit on.

"Where are you transferring my daughter?" Charlie quickly interjected, before Bella was able to even properly greet the man who might have saved her life.

Carlisle grabbed Bella's bandaged arms gently, not even looking back to Charlie as he spoke.

"Bella needs to be sent somewhere where she can deal with her symptoms of depression and suicidal thoughts. Since she is still a minor it's the recommendation of me and a number of my colleagues that Bella be transferred to a psych hospital where her condition can be monitored and she can receive treatment in a secure location." Carlisle expertly unwrapped the bandages, gently peeling away the ones that had stuck to her skin from dried blood.

"You are going to send her to a mental institution?" Charlie's face revealed much more of his anger then his voice gave away. The redness was a sign that his rage was building, but this time not directed at Bella.

"There are multiple scars, all ranging in age from what I can assume would be as far as maybe six months. This is a destructive behavior and Bella needs to be taken somewhere it can be stopped." Carlisle swapped antiseptic on the wounds, cleaning up some of the excess dried blood, and then rewrapping the bandages, snuggly. Bella noticed that he tied the wraps looser then the nurses, and was secretly grateful for that. They had been tight and uncomfortable before.

"Do you really need to send her to an institution?" It was Jacob who asked the question Bella assumed was on both Charlie and Billy's minds.

"I would strongly disagree with sending her home. This incident would most likely only be repeated." Carlisle was calm as he spoke, occasionally smiling at Bella. She assumed it was to keep her from panicking, but appreciated his concern nonetheless.

Charlie's mouth dropped, but he didn't yell as Bella expected. Instead he sighed and leaned back in his chair, letting his head fall back against the wall.

"How much is this going to cost me?" Charlie finally asked, breaking another one of the uncomfortable silences that were abundant in the hospital room.

"Your insurance will cover the cost of her stay. The institution I would like her to go to also has many donors, so the cost is very low for the patients and their families." Carlisle picked up the papers he had brought with him, grabbing a sheet from somewhere near the middle of the stack.

"La Rouge, a hospital for minor psychological issues. A lot of young kids are sent here for a variety of curable reasons, nothing too serious like psychosis or schizophrenia." Carlisle passed the papers to Charlie, who took them without meeting Carlisle's eyes.

"Will I be able to finish out school?" Bella asked, grabbing the attention of all the onlookers in the room. Dr. Cullen smiled softly at her, nodding in affirmation to her question. Jacob shot her a pointed look, a little shocked by her question.

"When do we need to get her there?" Charlie said softly, looking out the window to the forest instead of meeting the curious faces of Carlisle and Bella.

Billy was shocked at Charlie's submission, but he was not shy in expressing it.

"How can you just let her go like this!?" Billy sat up straight in his wheelchair, his hands gripping the armrests so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

Bella wanted to laugh at Billy's concern. Was he really concerned about Bella leaving to stay at a psychological institute? She didn't think so. He was greedy and old-fashioned, he still wanted Bella to marry Jacob after all that she had to done to make sure that wouldn't happen.

Maybe, Bella thought, if Jacob hadn't been forced upon her since her return to Forks, she wouldn't be so repulsed by his presence. She could actually see herself being friends with him, maybe in some parallel universe.

"What if I don't mind going?" Bella snapped, drawing another uncomfortable silence over the room.

"Well Bella," Charlie finally met her gaze, the conflicting emotions still flashing through his eyes, "What do you want to do at this point?"

For Bella, the answer was a resounding yes ever since the option was opened up to her. She didn't especially want to die, but she also did not want to continue living the life she was leading. If she appeared too eager, Charlie might catch on to her plan. If she appeared too sullen, Charlie might not let her go too easily.

"I'll go." She announced into the silence. Dr. Cullen smiled at her, but then quickly turned his full attention to the visitors in Bella's hotel room.

"I'd like to speak to Bella alone for a few minutes, if you don't mind." Dr. Cullen motioned towards the door, and the three guests all shuffled out, not one casting a single glance back to the girl lying in the hospital bed.

When the door had finally clicked shut, Carlisle let out a breath Bella hadn't noticed he was holding. He swiveled his chair around to face Bella directly, instead of the angle he had taken to speak to the almost unresponsive Charlie.

"Care to tell me why you did it?" He cut straight to the point, Bella noted. If this doctor was going to be her therapist at La Rouge, she was definitely going to need to get better at lying.

"I wanted to kill myself." Bella responded, with as much straightforwardness as Dr. Cullen's inquiry.

"I know that there is more to that story. Your medical records indicate no history of suicidal tendencies, or emotional disorders until you moved here to Forks." Bella scowled at the nosy doctor, but couldn't bring herself to be angry with him.

"Maybe I'll tell you some day." Bella whispered, so lightly that she was sure Carlisle hadn't heard, but to her surprise, he answered her.

"I eagerly await that day, Bella." He smiled at her, a knowing smile, but it also made Bella feel uneasy. If he knew why she did it, why didn't he just call her out on her lies? He was a mystery, probably more of a mystery then the workings of her brain were going to be to him.

It was going to be a long stay at La Rouge, but Bella reminded herself, it's better then what she had here.

* * *

Edward sat patiently in his father's office. His hearing was able to pick up on conversations in the surrounding rooms, and his ability to read minds was able to stretch even further. Even though he was sitting in the empty room, Edward felt very crowded.

He was able to zero in on his fathers thoughts, and thus found some relief, but it was short lived.

In his father's mind, he saw another female suicide attempt. She going to be admitted, quite possibly to the same place Edward's father was going to send him. A human treatment center, where people with psychological problems would go about their lives while Edward, a vampire with incredible amounts self hate and a depression that had almost lasted a full century, wandered among them. Carlisle had tried everything for Edward, from talking to him almost daily for hours at a time, to increasing the frequency of Edward's hunting. He knew the problems weren't coming from Edward's vegetarian diet, the rest of the family was able to subside happily on animal blood, it was something else.

Edward didn't want to reveal to his father that he had heard his mother's concern as well though she tried so hard to hide her thoughts around him, they were all so worried about him, which is why Edward had finally agreed to consider going to a human psychological treatment center. Luckily, Carlisle was certified to provide therapy at this center, and would be going with Edward, along with this new girl with the bloody arms and the bottomless eyes.

Carlisle would take Edward out to hunt every other night, and although he had tried to get him a single room, Edward would have to share with another human. Edward's control was nowhere near the level of Carlisle's, even seeing the fresh wounds on the human girl's arms made him shudder. He had never been tempted though, he had never once attempted to kill another human being after his initial rebellion.

Edward had a spotless record if they were to start counting from the time he rejoined the family. He had never slipped, and had no plans to immediately do so. Edward had only agreed to hear his father out because his anguish was affecting the others in his family as well. Alice and Jasper almost had to move away when Edward's feelings would hit a peak. It was too much for the empath to handle.

"_Are you still there Edward?"_ Carlisle asked in his mind. The doctor was still speaking to Bella about what she as going to be experiencing at La Rouge. Maybe if she was lucky she wouldn't have to room with Edward, but La Rouge was a place where things like co-ed rooms weren't uncommon.

"I'm still waiting." Edward said lightly, but still loud enough for his father's hearing to pick up.

'_I think we have a lot to discuss." _Carlisle's thoughts then switched back over to the girl in the hospital bed, and Edward groaned, sinking deeper into his father's chair.


	2. Edward

**Blackbird**

_A/N: This chapter was written over the course of a week or two, in between classes, while trying to fight the other students for power outlets. The student center only has so many, and since I'm a commuter, I don't go home between classes sometimes due to gas costs. It's utterly unbearable having to sit in a wobbly booth with no power outlet and a dwindling internet connection, while trying to concentrate on something other then the other people around me, so forgive me for any jumpy thoughts this chapter, it's gonna get darkest before the dawn though! And we have a long way to go before anyone gets any happiness here at La Rouge._

* * *

The hospital was unforgiving to Bella. Every meeting with Carlisle, Bella came closer to breaking down her walls. She was careful to bandage herself in places where Carlisle wouldn't look for new wounds, and was able to get by, barely.

Her roommate, an odd boy by the name of Edward, was never around, and sometimes when she awoke at night, he wouldn't be in their room. To be quite honest, Bella was slightly afraid of him, he hadn't spoken a word to her since his arrival, only hours after Carlisle discharged her from the hospital and sent her, with an escort, to La Rouge.

Edward had the same golden eyes Carlisle had, but he wouldn't speak to her enough for her to pry, and it was driving her crazy. She hadn't made a single friend in the entire place, and the only time she ever spoke was when she was in her meetings with Carlisle. Bella felt herself wasting away mentally, and that was not something she had planned for.

"Bella, is there something you want to tell me today?" Carlisle sat across from Bella today, with his hands crossed under his chin. His eyes were bright and curious, and Bella had to fight to keep her newest secrets to herself. There was so much she wanted to tell, but then Carlisle might see through her, to the deeper, underlying problems she was more then aware of. Here, at La Rouge, no matter how lonely Bella was, no matter how weird her roommate was, she was happier here then she could ever be at home.

"No, nothing in particular I want to talk about." Bella sighed, and sank back into her chair. Carlisle had something in mind, and no doubt Bella would squirm in response to his questions.

"I've been asking around, and I come across some disturbing information." Carlisle narrowed his eyes a fraction, enough for Bella to notice, and her spine stiffened in fear.

_How could he have found out?_

"Really?" Bella's voice quivered and Carlisle's hard eyes softened at her fear. He gave Bella a small smile, and then nodded in response to Bella's question.

"You were supposed to marry a boy named Jacob Black, am I right?" Bella gasped at the mention of his name, and Carlisle quickly made a note on the paper in front of him.

"Yes, I was going to marry him eventually."

Carlisle let out a sigh, and continued with his questioning, willing that she come close to her breaking point. She wasn't getting any better in her seclusion, but at least her cutting had stopped. No new wounds had been found on any visible part of her arms or legs, and Carlisle had been concerned enough to have her torso and back checked as well.

"It is my understanding that you don't hold any interest in marrying him. You could have legally said no, are you aware of that?"

Bella felt a little more at ease that Carlisle wasn't reprimanding her for her method of dealing with the arraignment, but he was still digging to deep. It was making Bella uncomfortable, she wasn't ready, she might never be ready, to share with Carlisle what was deep within her mind and memories.

"I know." Bella said, lowering her eyes in defeat. Here, Carlisle wasn't going to yell at her for telling him how she felt, he also wasn't going to threaten her with her privileges if she didn't agree with him. He was going to help her, but she just couldn't bring herself to believe that fully.

"There is more to the story." Carlisle stated, not even offering it in the form of a question. Bella shrunk back into herself again, feeling overexposed in the presence of her therapist.

"Maybe." Bella muttered, once again doubting Carlisle's hearing.

"Maybe next time then, you can go now." Carlisle smiled and got up from his chair. He offered Bella his hand, which she took without hesitation. He helped her up and then guided her to the door, in a fatherly gesture.

"Thank you for opening up more Bella." Carlisle offered, once again with a warm smile. Bella couldn't resist the temptation to smile back, and found herself smiling all the way back to her room, where she was shocked to see Edward standing in the doorway.

He stared at her, not once breaking eye contact, not once opening his mouth, until Bella had come to a complete stop in front of him, looking up into his eyes with the same determination and intensity he was directing at her.

After what felt like hours to Bella, Edward slowly moved aside, continuing to stare at her as she made her way towards her bed. Bella was surprised she didn't find it unnerving that a boy who barely spoke to her was staring at her with such intensity that it made her knees a little weak.

Instead she felt thrilled, like she had done something special to earn his attention. She hadn't been able to attract the attention of the others in the hospital, why would she be able to attract Edward's?

"What are you thinking?" Edward's velvety voice suddenly cut through the silence, and Bella really did feel her knees give out. She fell forward, thankfully landing on her bed, and stayed silent in hopes of hearing Edward's voice once more.

"Isabella?" He asked again, the way her name rolled off his tongue was making her stomach flip, and her head a little foggy. The gentle tone of his smooth voice was playing tricks on Bella's senses, and she was finding it hard to think logically.

"I was thinking of….. how strange you are." Bella finally answered. She held her breath in anticipation, waiting for the cruel response Edward was sure to give her, but instead none came.

Bella heard nothing for a long time, and she was sure Edward had left the room. She let go of the air in her lungs and sighed dramatically, rolling over onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

Bella shrieked when her ceiling had been replaced with a moving picture of Edward's head, which she promptly tossed her pillow at. When the Edward she had attacked flinched away from the projectile, she was gripped with fear once more.

_Why was he still here?_

"Isabella, are you alright? You stopped breathing, do you need a doctor?" Edward's voice of silk washed over Bella, and the fear she had felt at Edward's sudden presence was beginning to wash away.

"Bella." She managed to whisper, keeping her gaze locked on Edward's eyes.

"What?" His eyes scrunched in confusion, his quickly scanned over her face and arms, for reasons unknown to her.

"My name, I prefer Bella." Bella tried to smile at Edward, but his expressionless face quickly ruined her attempts at humor.

"I should go." Bella quickly dodged Edward's body as she darted into the bathroom, quickly shutting the door behind herself. This time she wasn't going to assume Edward had left before she reemerged, she was going to wait until she was positive he was gone.

She hadn't brought any clothes with her, so showering wasn't the best idea, but she ignored that tidbit of information and began to draw a bath. The way Edward had stared at her was weighing heavy on her thoughts, and she couldn't get his face out of her mind.

_Why is he acting like this now?_

Bella whimpered, lowering herself into the too hot water, closing her eyes to ignore the pink tint the water gradually took on.

She heard the one voice in her head she had tried to escape from, and jerked, causing more red to stain the water.

"_Someday Bella, you'll belong to me. You'll see."_

And the furious swipes of the razor started anew.


	3. Possession

**Blackbird**

_A/N: This story is going to get very dark coming up soon, and when I say dark, I mean **dark.** There are going to be some characters and some situations that might not be seen as appropriate by all. If you aren't able to handle pretty mature and slightly disturbing things, you probably shouldn't read any further. This is an outlet for me to vent and experiment, so I'd also love to hear what all of you out there think! The response has been relatively low for this story and it's discouraging for me D:_

* * *

Bella awoke to anxious pounding on the bathroom door. She hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep, but her neck and legs groaned in protest as she tried to pull herself out of her sleeping position. She could hear muffled speaking on the other side of the door, but her head was still too fuzzy from sleep to make out who it was.

Suddenly, Bella felt a sharp pain when she stretched her sleep-worn body, and her eyes widened in horror. The water in the tub was thoroughly colored with blood, her own blood, and the smell of it was making her sick. The uncomfortable feeling of bile rising in her stomach gave her fair warning to stumble to the toilet before her stomach forcefully removed it's contents.

Bella grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, before the next wave of nausea hit her, and was thankful for her quick thinking, the pounding on the door began again, this time the voice of Carlisle was clear on the other side.

"Bella? Bella! I can hear you being ill, are you alright? I'm going to come in, so try to cover up, okay?" Carlisle waited a few seconds, and then slowly pulled open the door.

Bella barely glanced over to acknowledge his entrance, before another wave of dry heaving sent her into her own personal hell. Carlisle glanced at Edward, who had carefully followed the doctor into the room, and started digging around the bathroom for something Bella couldn't see.

Carlisle, in the meantime, was draining the vile bloody water from the tub, and it wasn't missed by Bella that he looked at her razor with distaste, before slipping it into his pocket. Bella would have protested, but Edward was by her side with a cool washcloth, and what appeared to be a headband of some sort. Bella recognized it as one of her own, and wanted to ask how he had found it, but another way of nausea hit her before the sentence could even form in her mind. Edward pulled her hair back and secured it, and Bella was thankful for his quick thinking.

Edward stayed silent while he tried to wash Bella's face around her waves of illness, eerily silent, Bella mentally noted. Carlisle and Edward locked eyes once again, and Edward shook his head, only a fraction of an inch to each side. Bella was puzzled, but now that her stomach had thoroughly purged itself of everything she had eaten, her exhaustion was setting in once more. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but it wasn't enough to fend off the impending unconsciousness.

"Edward, grab her and follow me please, I need to check what damage has been done." Carlisle turned and left the room, just as Bella's mind fell blank.

* * *

'_You can breathe now' _Carlisle thought, and Edward responded with a deep breath, instantly cringing at the sensation.

"It still burns." Edward spoke low, so only Carlisle's ears were able to pick it up. The burning in his throat and the urge to lean down and finish draining the blood out of Bella's body was almost irresistible. He continued taking deep breaths, willing the burning to subside to more tolerable levels, but it was only subsiding mildly with each agonizing intake of her sweet scent.

"I can carry her if you'd prefer. You can head back to the room." Carlisle paused in the deserted hallway, it was far passed the curfew for the other residents in La Rouge.

Edward stiffened, some urge to keep Bella for himself suddenly rearing. His thirst was momentarily forgotten as he pulled Bella's limb body closer to his own. He fought the desire to growl as Carlisle was his father after all.

"Careful Edward, you are holding her awfully tight." Carlisle tried to coax Edward's arms to relax, but the closer he got, the more Edward angled his body away from him, in a protective gesture.

"I am being careful." Edward growled, trying very hard to keep his voice level. His thoughts were a jumbled mess from the scent of Bella's blood, and way her warm skin felt against his. He felt almost territorial, like he must claim the sweetest wine in the world before another got a taste. Edward had to admit, mostly to his disarrayed mind, that he had never, ever in his life felt so primal, even when the beast was on the verge of breaking loose.

"She is only human Edward, she is full of blood, and your body wants it." Carlisle tried to snap Edward out of his feral state, but something didn't sit right in his mind. Edward had never taking a liking to anyone, human or not, and now he was clinging on to the body of a young girl, who had bleed herself into unconsciousness. The scent of her blood was appealing to Carlisle, but it was no different then any of the other patients he dealt with daily. He had grown almost immune to all blood, but he still could remember the draw vividly.

Edward visibly flinched away from his father, releasing his grip on Bella just a fraction of an inch. His logical state of mind began to return, and the haze of the past few minutes was lifting.

"Carlisle?" Edward whispered, pulling Bella's body apart from his so his father could check her for immediate injuries. Carlisle gave his a small smile and a nod when nothing was damaged from Edward's behavior, and the frail girl was once again tucked into Edward's chest, which more care then before.

'_You are being awfully possessive right now.'_ Carlisle stated in his mind, offering one last glance at Bella before continuing their walk to the infirmary. There would be people awake in the medical wing, and Edward's behavior would have to be regulated if they were to continue with their charade.

"I can't explain it…" Edward spoke so only Carlisle could hear him, but the strain in his voice was still evident.

"Her blood calls to me, it's irresistible." Edward groaned, casually bringing Bella's head closer to his nose. His deep, unnecessary deep breathing did not go unnoticed by Carlisle.

"Perhaps you shouldn't be so close to her then, until you have built up a resistance to her appeal to you." Carlisle shot Edward a look out of the corner of his eyes, pushing open the doors to the medical wing for Edward and his light burden.

"I can handle it Carlisle." Edward growled, this time not hiding the malice in his voice.

"I worry about you, you know." Carlisle went through the paperwork at vampire speed, all the while keeping a trained eye on his son for any signs of his control slipping.

"I'll take care of her." Edward responded, not lifting his eyes from Bella's peaceful face.

"She isn't a possession. She is a human being Edward, and you are not. You can't keep her forever." Carlisle slipped a hospital bracelet onto Bella's wrist, just for identification while she was restrained to the infirmary. Edward was cautious at letting Carlisle so close to Bella, he was paranoid about how other vampires would react to her sweet, delicious smelling blood.

"It's the way she smells Carlisle, can't you smell it too? Don't you want her as well?" Edward's eyes narrowed, and he twisted his body so that he could hide the small girl behind his larger torsp. Carlisle merely sighed, and stepped back, with his hands up in a gesture of defeat.

"I won't take her away from you, Edward, but you need to be reasonable. You can't go from total emotional seclusion to suddenly being possessive of a human girl you think smells nice. I don't think you are capable of acting normal around her after such a drastic change." Edward's dark eyes lightened slightly in realization, and his death grip gradually loosened.

"Should I leave here? I can't be around her without being disoriented by her scent. My whole mind just shifts." Edward lightly hung his head, trying unsuccessfully to distance himself from her hair, and ended up burying his nose in her soft waves.

"No, maybe if you can figure out how to be normal around her, you can help me, as well as yourself." Carlisle took a step closer, encouraging Edward to hand Bella over to the doctor.

"I'll keep her near me, her strange effect on me is combating my lust for her blood, of anyone's blood." Edward, instead of handing over his roommate, stood up and headed in the direction of Bella's hospital room.

"Perhaps you should try and maintain distance though, if you spook her if could be detrimental to your emotions, and her own healing." Carlisle walked in the room shortly after Edward, as he stopped to grab a few things.

"I will do anything in my power to keep her safe, if that includes keeping myself away, then so be it." Edward took another lungful of her scent, and then reluctantly let go of her body to sit in the chair against the wall.

"Did you feel this pull earlier? When she encountered you in the doorway to your room, did you feel the overwhelming desire to possess her?" Carlisle was trying to remain calm, as Edward's mental state was teetering on the edge of normalcy, and feral vampire protectiveness.

"No, I was too focused on why I couldn't read her mind. She smelt so good then too, but I focused on her empty mind to avoid biting her." Edward rested his head in his hands, occasionally glancing over to check on Bella. Carlisle froze in his work, setting down the chart in his hand he was currently updating.

"You can't read her mind?" Carlisle grabbed his swivel stool and pulled it so he was focused on Edward instead of the sleeping patient.

"No, it's blank, I can't hear a thing. Her emptiness though, it intrigued me, I'm afraid I may have scared her." Edward looked up to meet the full gaze of his father, trying to focus on his thoughts instead of what he was saying.

'_This is not good, there has been some severe emotional scaring for her mind to…'_ Carlisle cut off, instantly recognizing the look on Edward's face as one of horror.

"What happened to her Carlisle. Something happened so I can't read her mind, and you aren't telling me why." Edward's soft topaz eyes bled black once more, and he took in another deep breath of Bella's scent.

"She doesn't consider you close enough for you to be this concerned." Carlisle grabbed his folder containing Bella's medical history, and quickly started flipping through the pages.

"Carlisle, she will belong to me, whether she knows or wants it." The black in Edward's eyes was so deep now, that Carlisle was able to clearly see his reflection, there was no more definite pupil in Edward's eyes anymore, and that worried him.

"You're turning feral again. Perhaps we should not discuss this now, with Bella in the room. She is still very weak from the blood loss." Carlisle made no move to check on Bella though. His nose would alert him if her wounds started to bleed again, but he till had to find them. Her towel covered her entire torso, and there were no visible wounds on her arms or lower legs, she was hiding her wounds well.

Edward instantly calmed down, his eye color returning to the gentle topaz that Bella loved so much on Carlisle.

"I still want to know what happened. Tell me Carlisle, what has emotionally damaged her so that I cannot read her mind?" Edward brushed passed his father to go sit on the edge of Bella's bed. His breathing had become much more shallow, as her scent was stronger the closer he was to her.

"I believe she is covering for something, that she doesn't want anyone to find out about." Carlisle quickly pulled out the loose piece of paper he had been taking notes on earlier that day.

"It may just be a hunch, but she responded relatively negatively when I mentioned a particular name. 'Jacob Black'." Carlisle's suspicions were confirmed when Bella whimpered lightly in her slumber, ever her subconscious was aware of her distaste for that boy.

"Who is this boy? Did he harm her? I'll kill him." Edward growled, wrapping Bella's small hand in his own, taking another deep inhalation of her decadent scent.

"You're far too attached to her on account of her scent." Carlisle warned, pulling out many of the papers his associates had been able to retrieve during their initial investigation of Bella's suicide attempt.

"I can't help it Carlisle, it's like something inside of me just snapped the moment I saw her laying in the bloody water in our bathroom." Edward's eyes were soft as he studied Bella's pale body.

"It sounds like imprinting, a werewolf phenomenon if I'm not mistaken." Carlisle didn't laugh out loud at his jab at his son, but he was sure Edward could hear his chucking in his head. Edward hated the werewolves.

"Don't compare me to those dogs! I at least will give Bella the choice to walk away, instead of trailing behind her with my tail between my legs." Edward huffed, brushing some of the hair out of Bella's face.

"I believe Jacob Black comes from a family of werewolves, he might even have gained the ability to shift, since we have moved back into the area and he is coming of age." Carlisle didn't necessarily hate the werewolves, as he had dealt with them in the past, but Edward never warmed up to them. He could hear their thoughts, the ones that were fleeting, the ones they didn't want him to hear. Edward had an in-depth look at how exactly they viewed their kind, and greatly disliked them for it.

"She isn't to marry him Carlisle." Edward growled, loudly enough that it overpowered his voice after he lost the fight to be civil. If he hadn't imprinted on Bella, he had done the vampire equivalent, only Carlisle knew that deep down it would be much more violent if Bella were to ever reject Edward, or if the werewolf came back to claim her.

Carlisle let the conversation end at that, he had Bella to tend to now, even though she would be perfectly fine with some rest and some fluids.

"Will you permit me to find the source of the bleeding Edward? We need to bandage and the clean the area, as we aren't sure how long she was bleeding, or unconscious." Carlisle waited for Edward to nod before proceeding, carefully inserting an IV into her arm to start bringing her fluid and nutrient levels back up.

"I can faintly smell her blood still, I think I can pinpoint where it is most concentrated, if that will help you." Edward offered, and Carlisle smiled and gestured with his hands to proceed.

Angering or upsetting Edward when his unnatural bond with Bella was still fresh was a horrible idea, and Carlisle knew Edward would most likely loose control if Carlisle were to throw any radical ideas his way, Edward's mental state was not only a concern for his wellbeing, but also for his own life. Edward could escalate the situation into a physical fight with his father, and then there was the risk of the Volturi getting involved, and it was overall not worth the risk at all. As long as Edward was not being destructive or harmful to his or Bella's wellbeing, he would permit his behavior.

Edward was, at the moment, completely out of his control, but he was at least carrying on a conversation, and showing some semblance of emotions other then his deep state of depression. It was overall a mildly acceptable situation, in Carlisle's mind, that was, until he heard the most feral growl out of Edward's through he had been subjected to that day.

Edward had removed the towel that shielded Bella's body from view, and when Carlisle turned, he saw what had been the cause of his son's sudden flare in anger.

"There are more then the fresh ones Carlisle." Edward growled, his eyes that eerie shade of black the doctor had hoped to avoid. He quickly shuffled over to Edward's side, and examined the cuts his son discovered. There were varying scars, even more so then the ones on her arms, some looked self inflicted, while others did not, and the part that drove Edward wild, was that the wounds were all situated carefully above three fourths of her thigh, and ended inches below her belly button.

Someone had inflicted pain upon Bella in one of her most private places, and had been stupid enough to leave bruises in the shape of their handprints along the underside of her things, and along her bottom. They weren't loving touches either, and the growling in Edward's throat escalated to full fledged snarling.

Carlisle carefully maneuvered around Edward, applying antiseptics, taping bandages, and doing everything he could to mask the bruises from Edward's vision.

But the damage was done, and when Carlisle went to take his leave from the room to attend to other business, Edward hadn't moved, and his snarling hadn't quieted. Carlisle felt horrible after seeing what he had seen, the pain and the suffering that Bella had endured that left deep emotional scars, and perhaps that was why Edward was so drawn to her. His mind knew she was injured deeper then what her skin showed, and in return he couldn't read her mind.

But Carlisle wasn't stressed about Edward's affairs at the moment. He was more concerned with Bella's. If she wasn't going to reveal the cause of her wounds, both self inflicted and not, Carlisle couldn't do a thing to help her.


	4. Mine

**Blackbird.**

_A/N: Okay, it's really strange for me to update so often, but I love all of you so much hat I couldn't resist! A lot of people commented on how not creepy Edward was, and 'm sorry to disappoint, but his obsession is only going to grow, and the person who has been harming Bella, as well as what was really happening won't be revealed until a little later :3 It's my way of making sure you don't ever leave me!!_

_I'm not that weird, I promise. I really love all the feedback I've been getting, and if you ever have a question, feel free to leave it in a review to me! I can't answer every review as much as I want to, but I read every single one! I try to answer as many questions as I can without ruining the story, but I want all the surprises to wait until their proper time! Also, there will be no original, or created characters, everyone is from the book, so if that helps you narrow down some of your questions, feel free guess :3 I'll let you know if you get it right._

_It'll be awhile until anything starts getting really dirty, or really horribly dark, so right now the worst you are going to get are the glimpses into Edward's mind. He's a lot more possessive then I originally planned, and I like it :D_

* * *

Carlisle made his rounds, checking on patients in the hospital wing of La Rouge, purposely leaving Bella's room for last. The few times he did pass the room, Edward's dark eyes stared out the door, as a warning to all those passing the room. Carlisle was able to pick up on the faint sounds of Edward growling when any staff member came within view of the possessive vampire, but he was trying hard to keep calm, so Carlisle let him be.

When it finally came time to check on Bella's wounds, Edward's growling greeted him before he even entered the room.

"Relax Edward, it's only me." Carlisle tried to calm his enraged son, but it seems the night he spent with the unconscious Bella only made his fury grow.

The growling quieted to a dull rumble in Edward's chest, but his impossibly dark eyes still followed Carlisle's movements. Doctor Cullen tried to ignore the sensation of Edward staring him down while he checked her heart rate and her temperature. He would have liked to run a few blood tests, but his nose told him everything he needed to know. Bella's blood levels were on the rise, her body was able to replenish most of what she lost in the course of the night.

Carlisle briefly wondered why he didn't give Bella a blood transplant, but then he remembered how rash Edward was acting just hours previous, and the thought was quickly dispersed before Edward caught a glimpse of himself through Carlisle's mind.

"She's going to be alright." Edward's rough voice announced, breaking the tense silence that hung heavy in the hospital room.

"Her blood has replenished itself nicely, and she should return to consciousness within the next few hours." Carlisle made a few mental notes, and wrote a couple things down on Bella's charts. They were in a different spot then where he had left them, confirming his suspicion that Edward had dug deeper into her life after Doctor Cullen 'retired' for the night.

"I'm going to find who bruised her. I'm going to find who cut those wounds into her skin. I'm going to kill them." Edward announced.

Carlisle shot a weary look over his shoulder to his son, but Edward ignored him.

"I'm not going to drink their blood either. I'll make it look they killed themselves, like Bella tried to do." Edward's fists clenched, the handles of the chair he was gripping were beginning to buckle under the force.

"Edward, I think that's enough." Carlisle kept his voice even and calm, not showing once bit of the utter shock that was racing through his mind at the moment. He was careful at guarding his thoughts, keeping them calm and level and focused on other things, but the pure malevolent force that was driving his son was far too shocking.

"They harmed her." Edward tried to reason, the growl in his throat once again overly spilling into his voice. He hissed at Carlisle when he removed the bandages, trying to cover the wounds the best he could with the hospital gown the doctor had managed to slip Bella into, but Edward's sensitive nose could detect the trace amounts of blood that collected on the bandages while she slept.

"And it would harm her even more to know you killed a man because of it. Human beings have a very different perspective of life and death Edward." Carlisle grimaced when he checked over the bruises.

They were no more then a week old, and Edward had clearly also deduced that from the almost pained snarls erupting from his lips. He had seen everything Carlisle had seen through his mind, and there was no way the doctor could hide that, so now Edward's rage had increased even more.

Carlisle sighed, rubbing his face with his hands after he disposed of Bella's old bandages properly. Edward had grown quiet, the noises calmed the longer Carlisle stayed in the room. He had removed the IV, since Bella was already mostly recovered from her accidental excessive blood loss. Carlisle had managed to keep the second suicide attempt off her medical records, as he truly believed she hadn't managed to bleed as much as she did, but Carlisle had searched Edward and Bella's room for anything else that might be sharp enough to cut her skin.

"If that is what she wants." Edward responded simply, his voice was much calmer now, and he had completely covered one of Bella's hands in his own. Carlisle managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes, and they were also back to a very golden hue, which pleased the doctor greatly.

"That's for her to decide." Carlisle answered, calmly. Edward did not acknowledge his response, so he assumed it was okay to carry on without angering or startling his son.

"When she wakes up, let me know. I'll let you take her back to your room, and she won't have to attend therapy for the rest of the week." Carlisle ran over his schedule for the day in his head, calculating the amount of time it was going to take for each session, as well as the probability of Bella waking up without him being able to come speak with her.

Edward seemed pleased with his father's answer, and nodded his head without his eyes ever leaving Bella's face.

"I'll take care of her." Edward whispered, running a hand through Bella's hair slowly.

Carlisle took that as is cue to leave, and quickly exited the room leaving the door open, as it made Edward feel less cornered, and better prepared. He would be able to 'escape' quicker if the door was open, and it made it easier for him to hear not only the thoughts of those around him.

What a mess this was turning out to be.

* * *

Edward had been waiting all night for Bella to show signs of recovery. He wanted to know who did this, who did this to someone who belonged to a vampire of as great strength as Edward.

Technically, Bella was not his until the moment he smelt her blood, but from that instant on forward, it would be as if she had never been without him, he would make sure of that.

Edward wished he could read Bella's mind, almost as much as he wished she was awake. The effect he had on her gave him such an enchanted feeling, and he longed to see her blush from his intense gaze once more.

He wanted to know who had done this though. The memories Bella was sure to have contained in her mind somewhere were reason enough for Edward to want inside her head. He wanted to know who was responsible so he could inflict the same pain upon them, only thousands times worse.

He also wanted to know what Bella really thought of him. Would she want him to be around? Would he have to go about protecting her from the shadows? Edward could never leave her, he could hardly bring himself to leave the chair he had pressed up next to her bedside to grab her medical history file.

Edward's scorching eyes quickly scanned each page, being careful not to rip the papers as he drew conclusion in his mind.

_Jacob Black._

It might not be him though, Edward had to remind himself. It wouldn't be hard to find where this Jacob boy lived, and kill him quickly and neatly. He could make it look like the perfect murder, he could frame anyone he wanted to, he could do anything he wanted, as long as Bella would be happy. Anything to make her happy, to make her smile, to give her want she wanted.

Edward fought the sudden urge to hold Bella close to his body again. He knew it was lust, and he knew he couldn't give in, not when she was so injured at the moment. He would eventually have to take her for his own, he knew it the moment he realized that Bella was still a virgin. Every time she ended up in the hospital, unconscious or sometimes just out of the blue, as she did frequent the hospital quite often, a rape kit would be issued, and all of them came back negative. She had shown no signs of ever having sexual intercourse, and her virginity was still intact.

_I'll have to take it for my own._

Edward's thoughts then turned even darker as he studied her body in the unflattering hospital gown.

_She is beautiful_. Edward noted, memorizing every curve that the hospital gown revealed, and imagining what the others must look like. Edward hoped it wouldn't be long before he was finally able to claim the girl as his own, the way her blood smelt would be masked by the strong scent of Edward on her skin, but he would still be able to enjoy her, as she would be his.

_My Bella… _His mind cooed, conjuring up images of how delightful Bella would feel as his lips brushed her own, and how warm her body would feel, locked in Edward's tight embrace.

It was agonizing for Edward to sit and wait for her to heal, but it gave him time to plot out how he was to handle her awakening. He would immediately show interest in her and her wellbeing, and would talk to her every chance he would get. He would make sure she ate healthy at every meal, and make sure she got plenty of rest. Then Edward would dig through her stuff, finding the things she liked she didn't like, and would adapt some of his own preferences to match hers.

He would have the time she was sleeping to educate himself on Bella's favorite movies, books, and music, and in as little as two weeks, he will have molded himself into Bella's ideal friend. She would be more open to him, he would discover her secrets, he would find out who harmed the angel only he deserved to possess, and he would make them repent for their sins against her, as well as him. He would make them suffer so bad they regretted ever thinking of Bella.

Edward had the plan all worked out now, all he needed was a name. A name and everything would be sent spiraling into some dimension where Edward and Bella were the only ones who mattered. When she was well, and her human memories had all been exposed, Edward would toy with the idea of changing her, so her sweet scent, regardless of the pull of her blood, would always be with him. She would smell even sweeter then, with _his_ venom running through her veins. She would truly belong to him. In every way, Edward would posses her then.

_If only she would wake up._

Every part of Bella would belong to Edward. Her mind would only have thoughts of him, her body would only crave his touch, her soul could love no other, or Edward couldn't go on. He needed that angel in his life, he needed her near, he needed her safe, or Edward was sure he would have to kill himself.

He couldn't be whatever Bella needed, he couldn't watch her love another, he couldn't watch her grow old and _die._ Edward would just have to change that, in time.

* * *

When Bella felt the thick fog of her mind start to lift, the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her room any longer. She couldn't hear her old computer running on her desk, and there were no sounds of Charlie getting ready for work.

_Where am I? _

Bella was worried, her eyes didn't have the strength to open yet, but her ears were picking up the faint beeping of a heart monitor. Her first fearful reaction was causing her heart monitor to pick up speed, and something shifted next to her.

"Bella." A voice said softly, but she didn't recognize it.

_I'm in a hospital…_

"Bella, can you hear me?" The voice was concerned this time, and she turned her face a little bit towards its source.

It was comforting, and somehow, familiar. But she couldn't place a name or face. She saw a flash of gold in her mind, but it still didn't help her remember.

Bella tried to comprehend how she had gotten into the hospital. There were no needles in her arm that she could feel, her pelvis was aching, the effects of her latest assault were finally starting to show, but regardless, _what had put her here again?_

La Rouge.

She had tried to kill herself, the day after _he_ had encountered her again. She had been sent to this hospital, all morning she had been alone, no one would talk to her, and she had a meeting with her therapist.

_Carlisle._

He had golden eyes, but it wasn't him next to her. Someone else was sitting by her, someone else was watching her sleep, someone else _with golden eyes._

"Are you awake yet Bella?" The voice was more playful this time, and Bella could fight the smile that grew on her lips.

_He's teasing me, but what is his name?_

Then she remembered.

He had blocked the door to their room, he had studied her with such intensity that it made her mind spin. He took her breath away, and waited for her to find it again. He pulled her hair back when she got ill, and washed her face of all traces of that event. He was sitting right next to her.

Bella pulled her eyes open, fighting the desire to fall back into her dreamless bliss.

There, not more then three feet away, was the boy with the golden eyes. Her roommate, and now her savior.

He smiled, a crooked smile that only added to the joy in his eyes, and Bella felt her heart explode.

His name was now the only thing she could think of, and it was…

"Edward."


	5. Need

**Blackbird**.

_A/N: Hello all, I didn't get in until late last night, so I wasn't able to get this chapter up, as I couldn't pay attention long enough to finish it, but I was able to get my act together this morning and crank it out. Some real drama is going to happen pretty soon, not in this chapter, but maybe within the next two or three. Bella's frailness and Edward's possessiveness are gonna be like puzzle pieces pretty soon, so keep in mind how mentally damaged Bella is when her and Edward interact. I didn't want to draw the story out for another thirty chapters of Edward getting under Bella's skin, even though I would have loved that :3_

_The other family members are going to make an appearance, as well as some of the werewolves. It's going to be so much fun, i promise! Maybe not fun for you guys since only I know where this is going, but I'm trying very hard to get it to you as soon as I can! Lot's more dark themes will come into play soon, a lot more suffering, but it's all going to be worth it, I promise. This is really a wonderful love story if you can get passed how horribly dark it is :3_

* * *

Edward's happiness at Bella's awakening was an understatement. He was ecstatic, he was exhilarated, he was… nervous.

Would she think he was strange for waiting for her to wake up? Did she somehow know what dangerous thoughts were just running through his head?

"Edward." She whispered, her eyes crinkled from the bright hospital lights. In that moment, Edward believed she was stunning at that moment, more beautiful then any other vampire that had ever tried to swoon him. He discreetly took a deep breath of her scent, smiling not only at his wonderful Bella calling him name, but also the tempting, sweet, addicting scent of her body.

"Bella." Edward breathed back, the smile on his face never leaving. He held Bella's warm brown eyes with his own smoldering stare. He wanted nothing more in that instant then to reach out and grab her, to hide her away from the others, to never let another human being touch her. But Bella was still unaware of her position in regards to Edward. He couldn't exercise his control over her until he was sure she was aware of it.

"Thank you." Bella said, slowly. Her body was starting to lose it's consciousness again, but Bella was fighting it. If she could stay awake for the next five minutes, she could stay conscious long enough to satisfy Edward's hunger.

"Are you feeling alright?" Edward placed his cool hand on Bella's forehead, keeping his voice, and his body calm. He was so anxious now that Bella was awake. Edward kept tabs on the heart monitor, any signs of fear, or shock, and he would stop. He couldn't scare her off, that would only end with Edward hunting her down, and violently having to show her where her place was. Edward didn't want that, but the throught was still exciting to him, and he had to hide his lust-blackened eyes until he could get his urges under control.

"No." Bella whimpered, shifting her legs, agitating the wounds Edward knew existed.

"You really scared me." Edward purred, his desire hidden under his concern. She was helpless, lying on a hospital bed, he could claim her innocence for himself right now and she would be powerless to stop him.

_But she'll hate you._

Edward almost frowned at the realization, but he kept his smile on his face. It made Bella feel happier, or safer, or maybe just not afraid for once. She wasn't scared when Edward was near her; her heart rate would be his first warning. He would stop immediately if anything made her fearful, she was fragile now, she couldn't be treated as Edward desired.

He would never hurt her, no, he just wanted more then what she was mentally able to offer at the moment.

_I have all the time in the world._

And he did. Edward could wait for her, he had waited this long for her, it would be nothing to give her a few more days, weeks, months. He could give her anything she desired.

"You saw?" Bella's eyes were no longer cloudy with sleep, but she showed no signs of fear. He couldn't smell any change in her mental state; she was still just in shock, still absorbing all the details of her first day at La Rouge.

"Why did you do it Bella?" Edward didn't reveal that he knew most of those wounds hadn't been self-inflicted. Carlisle had actually deduced that only the ones from the night before had been of Bella's doing. She only cut herself once before, and she ended up in the hospital from that one time, which lead her to La Rouge.

"I wanted to forget." Bella then jerked her chin away from Edward's gaze, but he left his hand in her hair. Edward slowly started running his fingers through her soft brown hair. It released so much more of her potent scent into the air, Edward wasn't sure he would be able to contain himself for much longer.

Then the scent of salt reached his nose, and Edward stiffened. She was _crying._

"Bella…" Edward murmured, but her sobs only increased in intensity. Her shoulders were shaking, and Edward was unsure how to comfort her. He dropped his hand from her hair to her shoulder, and gently rolled her torso back over to face him.

"Why do you care?" She croaked out, her voice choppy with sobs. Her eyes were red and puffy, and there were tear trails covering her cheeks. Edward's undead heart broke at the sight of her pain. Someone had hurt _his Bella._ He did not appreciate that, not in the slightest.

"You're upset, please talk to me. I was very worried about you." Edward was careful with the tone of voice he used, and his words sounded meaningful. It wasn't a complete lie he had just told her, he was actually incredibly concerned for her, but he was also feeling very angry at Bella for trying to push him away. Didn't she understand no matter how hard she pushed, he could pull her back twice as strong?

"You don't even know me!" Bella cried out, weakly trying to roll away against Edward's hand. He pressed down a little harder, and Bella stopped trying.

"I know you were bleeding in our bathtub with the door closed for over three hours. I also know got very ill at the scent of your own blood when you woke up." Edward kept his hand firmly on Bella's shoulder, and quickly resituated himself on the edge of Bella's bed. She shrunk away from his closeness, but didn't verbalize it.

Edward wasn't happy with her discomfort around him, so he would have to try a different tactic.

"I'm Edward… Masen. I'm your roommate. I'm here because something wrong with me too." Edward reached up with his free hand and brushed a strand a strand of Bella's hair behind her ear. Her crying didn't stop, but she seemed less distraught with him next to her.

'_Edward Masen, huh? I guess it's smart to pretend like we aren't family.'_ Edward heard Carlisle's thoughts, but he ignored them. He was too focused on the beautiful goddess lying on the white sheets below him.

"I don't want your pity Edward." Bella whimpered, as a new wave of sadness hit her. Fresh tears filled the wet tracks on her face, and Edward felt another stab of pain, and perhaps more rage.

"I'm not offering you my pity Isabella." Edward mentally cursed at himself for being so curt with her, but her ignorance with Edward's intentions was enough to drive him mad. Could she not be so self-sacrificing for one second and realize that perhaps Edward really cared? Would she always be like this? He would have to change that.

"Then what do you want?" Bella whispered, quietly once her sobs had begun to die down. She was calmer now, but Edward wouldn't let the subject die, no matter how hard she needed to cry. He needed to know, he needed to know exactly who had been the one to harm the magnificent creature that was destined to be his.

_You._

"I want you to talk to me Bella. I want to be your friend." It killed Edward to say those things. Friend? No, he didn't want that. He wanted words like lover, soul mate, and on an even deeper level, the only person who will ever matter. Friends was safe though, friends would put her mind a little more at ease, until Edward felt she was ready for the next step.

"I can't be your friend Edward." Bella cried softly, catching Edward's golden gaze with her soft brown doe eyes.

"I'll be a horrible friend to you Edward, you deserve someone less damaged." Bella had long given up on turning away from Edward, but he held no restraint on her chin. She tilted her face away, keeping her eyes firmly shut.

Edward would have growled at her in warning if it wouldn't completely shut him out of her life. She was toying with his patience.

"I'm quite sure I don't care how broken you are." Edward had a devilish smile on his face, but Bella didn't seem to notice.

Bella didn't respond, and Edward wasn't happy. He gently grabbed Bella's chin, keeping his other hand firmly pressed on her shoulder. Bella didn't protest when Edward forced her to face him.

"Why me?" Bella whispered, losing herself in the trance of Edward's eyes. His smile, his golden eyes, his perfect pink lips, all of them drew her in, even his own scent would be appealing to Bella, which he took pride in, knowing she would enjoy his presence as much as he was exalted to be around hers.

"Because you are the only one who has ever been honest with me." Edward felt bad for lying to her more then he would tell her the truth, but it was imperative that she didn't find out who, or what he really as until she was ready. She wasn't ready yet, Edward still hadn't hooked her in enough, she wasn't addicted to his presence yet.

"I'll be your friend." Bella said slowly, carefully watching Edward for any signs of betrayal. Edward had already dazzled her enough, just to get her to admit their newfound friendship, he wasn't going to pressure her into anything else, yet.

Edward's smile widened, but her was careful to hide most of his teeth. Being around her scent had no doubt made his mouth completely saturated in his venom. Baring his teeth would only be one less safeguard he had against completely taking her right there.

"I'll take you to your room." Edward offered, removing both of his hands from her body. Bella stayed frozen, keeping her eyes locked with Edward's. She only nodded in response, and Edward couldn't contain the laughter she brought out in him.

"Why are you laughing at me!?" Bella seemed genuinely shocked, or hurt, Edward couldn't tell. He quieted his laughter, and removed the heart rate monitor from Bella's finger.

He didn't answer her, instead he responded by slipping his arms under her legs and around her back. He tucked her into his chest again, making sure to rest her head just under his own chin. The scent of her was strong in her hair, and Edward didn't want to miss a second of it.

Bella kept her eyes closed through the entire journey back to their room. Carlisle had passed them in the hallway to finish discharging Bella, only a little in reverse as Edward had already left with her.

She was annoyed and still quite upset at whatever had drove her to bleed out in their bathtub, so Edward saved all conversation in the back of his mind for a time when Bella was going to be more receptive. Now wasn't a good time for Edward to be scaring her, these moments were vital.

* * *

Bella wasn't happy her roommate had tricked her into friendship. She wasn't happy he knew about her wounds, and she was most definitely unhappy with him carrying her back to their room.

If she had a single room, none of this would have happened.

_I would have been a lot worse._

She wasn't planning on making good on her promise to be Edward's friend. He couldn't help her, so he was useless to her. He was just another patient at La Rouge, he was one of the ones that wanted nothing to do with her, he was the one who shared her room and didn't speak to her until she had cut herself and fell asleep in a tub full of bloody water.

No, Edward wasn't truly interested in Bella, perhaps he was concerned about her wounds, maybe even about her life, but not her as a person. He knew nothing about her, he was just another boy, _just another boy who could hurt her._

Bella shivered, and mentally cursed herself when Edward pulled her a little closer, until she was almost painfully plastered against his chest. Edward's skin was cool, so even if Edward's gesture was supposed to be comforting, the coolness of his arms against her bare legs, and his hand resting on her uncovered arm, they were both enough to make her shiver even more.

_Why does he care about me so much?_

There were suddenly some vibrations coming from within Edward's chest, where Bella's head was firmly planted.

_He is humming!_

Bella felt awkward with Edward humming, either to her or himself, but the more she squirmed, the tighter Edward's grip would become.

_Please… Let me go…_

But Edward could not hear her thoughts. He held on tightly, and he held on until she was safely tucked in to her bed.

Bella felt somewhat violated, and curled herself up, facing the wall so Edward could not be the focus of her attention for a few moments. She didn't need him, she would never need him, she would never need anyone but herself. Everyone else had let her down, everyone else had let this happen to her, they weren't going to start repenting now.

It was bound to happen sometime, when someone would try to move into Bella's protective walls, and she hadn't prepared herself in the slightest. Edward had seated himself on his own bed, and was currently doing who-knows-what, but Bella couldn't get him out of her head.

He wasn't making a sound, he wasn't touching her, he wasn't even looking at her, from what Bella assumed, but whenever she closed her eyes, she saw his face, his smile, _she'd hear his voice._ She wanted to tell him to leave, to get out of her life, to never come back, to forget she had even talked to him the day before.

But she couldn't. Every time she opened her mouth, the words wouldn't come out. She couldn't ask him to leave, but she didn't want him to stay.

_Do I?_

Bella was positive she didn't need Edward to fix her self-inflicted ailments. She knew what caused this behavior, she knew who's face she would see when a nightmare would hit her, she knew that with one word, she could have ended it all.

_But then what would she have?_

Edward shifted on his bed, and Bella cringed. He was still there, he wasn't going to leave, this was his room too. But she heard footsteps now, and they weren't getting louder, Edward was leaving her!

_Didn't he want to be my friend?_

Bella suddenly felt a sob form in her chest. Edward couldn't even stand to be around her, she had forced him away too, because she was selfish, she wanted to take care of herself.

"Edward?" Bella cried out, and she heard the footsteps pause. Would he come back? Did he care enough to answer her?

_Of course not._

Bella squeezed her eyes shut, but tears still leaked out. She felt weak and helpless, Edward had ruined her strong façade. She would have been fine if he hadn't been the one to save her. She would have been fine if he didn't hum to her while he carried her back to her room, she would have been fine if Edward wasn't the only one who acted like he cared.

And Bella needed that so much. She needed someone to care, she needed someone to be her friend, she just needed _someone._

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward's concern was the one thing that broke the dams holding back her sorrow. She suddenly sat up, tossing her blankets aside. Edward was standing in the doorway, looking overly worried for Bella's distress.

Bella cried out when her feet hit the cold wood floors, but she kept going, fighting her protesting muscles, until she couldn't go anymore. Edward was so close!

But the floor was closer and Bella collapsed, her legs unable to carry her any further at the moment. Edward was at her side in an instant, cradling her against his chest, reassuring her everything was going to be fine.

Bella closed her eyes and nodded, feeling safe for the first time since she came to Forks.

She didn't notice the dark smile that spread across Edward's face. She wasn't aware at just how possessively he was holding her, she wasn't aware of anything.

Edward lifted her up again, laying her in her bed like had done before. This time, he sat near the head of the bed like he had done in her hospital room, and stroked her hair. Bella reached up and grabbed his hand, disregarding how cool it was, and cradled it to her chest.

If Edward wanted to be her friend, he could be, but he would have to be whatever Bella wanted, and at the moment, she needed reassurance that someone cared that she was still alive, for reasons unlike the others. She needed someone to care that she was safe, that she was well, and for now, Edward would have to do.


	6. Humanity

**Blackbird**

_A/N: Edward shows us just how human he can pretend to be :3_

_I might not be able to get a chapter out tomorrow, I'll try though. I can always do it tomorrow night but I'll have a lot of homework to get done. I got a 65 on my math test, and sadly I already took and got credit for this class in high school. I have to step up my game if I want to get a good letter grade and up my chances of getting into the School of Engineering. _

_Anyway, prepare for some semi-dark stuff next chapter, and the really dark stuff starts rearing it's ugly head in the VERY NEAR future. Also on another note, this story and the actions of the characters is all my own. If it's not something you enjoy, you can request I write you something different at some other time, or quit your bitching. Everything I write is for a reason! Also The Bad Mother's Handbook was a hilarious movie, I watched it last night.  
_

_Also, question. The bad by my house if hiring and I want to work there. My friends tell me I'll hate it, but I want to work somewhere scandalous, the 'Intimate Ideas' by my house was hiring for the longest time too_. _I just think I'll have more fun at those places then I will at like, Kmart or something. Any ideas?_

* * *

When Bella woke up, Edward was no where to be found. The immediate shock of her actions hit her hard, and Bella was angry with herself. She had shown an extreme moment of her weakness, she had shown Edward that she wasn't alright, she had made someone see just how bad things had gotten inside her head.

_Edward can never know._

He didn't know her, he didn't know a thing about her, Bella realized. He had no right making her so weak that she felt guilty willing him away. Who did he think he was? She didn't need him to pick her up off the ground, she didn't need him to look after her like a glass figurine. She had managed so long on her own, Edward was just another obstacle, testing her resolve.

_Is that the truth?_

Bella sighed, and pulled herself up out of her bed. She changed out of the hospital robe and into something more appropriate. No one really got dressed around La Rouge, so her sweatpants and a tank top suited her just fine. She glanced at the clock on Edward's side of the room, and almost laughed at her luck. She had gotten up just in time for lunch.

Missing breakfast was starting to weigh heavy on Bella's mind, and the disturbing sounds of her gurgling stomach were driving her onwards to the cafeteria.

Edward was no where to be seen.

Bella felt somewhat empty, knowing that he had left her and was now hiding from her. She hadn't seen him at dinner the night before, but Bella sat alone, with her copy of Pride and Prejudice, she didn't notice his absence until now.

Reaching to her side, Bella noticed that she had forgotten to tuck her novel into the waistband of her sweatpants, and carefully walked back to her room to retrieve it. She had discovered while dressing that her wounds protested movement more then she had anticipated, so small, quick steps was Bella only speed at the moment. If a bear were to roar from within her room, she doubted she would be able to run away to save herself.

_Why would there be a bear in a mental hospital?_

Bella cringed at the thought. _Mental hospital._ She was debating if perhaps she belonged in a real one, instead of this adolescent behavioral clinic she had landed herself in. She was covering for a criminal, and her marriage to Jacob was just another way she would convince herself that she could keep living.

_What happens when that's all gone? If I tell the truth, I'll have no one left…_

A note on top of her stack of books drew her out of her thoughts. It was in a handwriting she didn't recognize, but it was addressed to her, and it had replaced Pride and Prejudice from where she had left it the night before.

Bella grimaced, hoping the note and her missing book weren't related, but as her luck would have it, they were connected.

'_Bella,_

_You were sleeping, so I borrowed one of your novels. I'll return it before dinner._

_Edward'_

Bella sighed, not feeling like searching the entire hospital for Edward. He could have disappeared to anywhere, and she didn't know him well enough to guess at his favorite hiding spots. She angrily grabbed another book from her stack and fumed the entire way to the cafeteria. Bella grabbed an assortment of foods, and plopped down at a table, completely unable to focus on her book because of her lingering anger at Edward.

_First he thinks he has a right to let himself in my life, but he takes my things as well?_

She was glaring holes into the first page of Wuthering Heights when she heard a chair squeak across the tiled ground. She almost didn't look up to inspect the newcomer, but when a familiar paperback novel was slid across the table, she was instantly fascinated.

She glanced up cautiously, afraid of who's face would be there, and almost sighed in relief when it was just Edward.

_Just Edward?_

Bella snatched the novel form his hands and tucked it behind her against her chair. Edward chuckled at the gesture, but he didn't get up and leave.

"Are you a Jane Austen fan?" Edward's velvety voice suddenly washed over the silence surrounding their table, and Bella's aggravation was beginning to slip.

"Yes I am." Bella snapped back, scowling at the title page of Wuthering Heights a little harder then before. Edward was purely infuriating right now, but a small voice in Bella's head reminded her that she had also shown a weakness to him, that no one else had ever seen.

_That made him an exception. _

The reminder made Bella's heart want to stop. She hadn't thought about what she would do if he came to visit her here. She could tell the nurses she was busy, or didn't want to see her, but could outsmart her, he could find a way to see her, no matter where she felt she was safe.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward's voice broke her out of her chain of thought again, and she was thankful he was there, _only_ because he has stopped that disastrous thought pattern.

"Why?" Bella answered, trying not to let a lot of her aggravation show. Maybe Edward hadn't done it on purpose. Maybe he was genuinely concerned about Bella mental health, and saw friendship as a way to help her.

_I've never had a real friend before._

"I'm your friend, aren't I?" Edward's crooked smile drove Bella wild with emotions. She was excited he was sitting with her, but also nervous. What did he want? Was he going to pry into her life again? Or was she completely over-thinking everything?

"You looked really upset there, does my presence have that bad of an effect on you?" Edward smirked, and Bella felt her own mouth betray her. Why was always making her body act against her mind? She knew he was a bad idea, but no matter how loud her mind protested, her body continued to act on it's own.

_Quite the opposite really._

"I'm just a bit annoyed you stole my book while I was asleep." Bella mumbled, feeling silly for her anger. It was just a book; she could always make him buy her a new one.

"I returned it, didn't I?" Edward's smile widened, showing just a flash of his perfect white teeth.

"Yes, but that isn't the point. I suppose I can forgive you since you did return it." Bella grimaced, looking at her copy of Wuthering Heights. She had read that book weeks before she had landed herself here, and it wasn't sounding as appealing as Bella would have liked.

"Trade me?" Edward pointed at the offending book in Bella's grasp, and she couldn't have been happier to oblige. But she didn't respond for a long time, they were her books and she didn't have any obligation to agree. But who was to say Edward wouldn't steal them while she was sleeping anyway? She couldn't tally her things every time she left the room. Edward made her life miserable.

"You better return it." Bella groaned, sliding the book across the table. She removed her Jane Austen book from behind her back and set in on the table in front of her.

Bella had forgotten about her lunch, but apparently Edward noticed not a single thing on her tray had been touched.

"You know where I live." He teased, but his eyes were still lingering on the untouched food.

"You should eat Bella, it's been awhile." Edward pushed the tray towards her, in what looked like a trade for her book. Bella briefly wondered what others were thinking of them as they watched them interact. They probably looked like good friends, or at least people who _knew_ each other. Bella knew nothing about Edward _still._ He liked to read the books she did, she had seen his own collection and there were a few titles she would be interested in as well. They could at least talk about books until Edward realized what a bore she was, what a horrible, messed up, emotionally unstable bore she was.

_Move along Edward, nothing to see here._

"I'm not hungry anymore." Bella eyed the food with distaste. The food here had been less then desirable when she ate dinner, and she wasn't willing to try it out again for lunch.

Edward scowled at her response, his eyes scanning over the meager offerings of the tray. He made a few noises Bella could only akin to his deep thinking, and then he took the tray and dumped the grotesque food into the garbage.

"What if I was going to eat that!" Bella screeched, but Edward only smiled.

"That food was no good for you, all carbs and no vitamins. You need healthier food, go back to the room and I'll bring you something." Edward quickly got up from the table, grabbing Bella's copy of Wuthering Heights, and disappeared down a hallway Bella was pretty sure didn't lead to the cafeteria, or kitchen at that.

Bella was without food, and suddenly feeling very hungry again, so she decided to trust Edward enough to wait for him to bring her food. She returned to her room and sat stiff as a board on her bed. She would give him twenty minutes before she returned to try and stomach the lunch for the day. At least she knew Edward hadn't drugged that food.

_Why does he care about what I eat?_

Bella groaned, suddenly feeling very uneasy in their room by herself. She glanced in the bathroom, feeling a shiver coarse down her spine at the sight of the shower curtain. She tried to simply look away, but she still felt an influx of bad memories, which had compelled her to do what she had done in that very bathroom.

_I wish Edward was here._

* * *

Bella was a silly girl, Edward deduced. She would never get better if she didn't eat a healthy diet! Microwave processed goods, strange smelling gelatinous items, everything they fed the patients here was more for the ease of preparation, and not with concern for the patients balanced diets.

Even as a vampire Edward knew it was imperative that humans eat a balanced diet, there were so many diseases they were susceptible to, so many things that could go wrong, especially with his Bella, he would make sure he protected her against every single thing he could, even if he had to move her with him to an isolated home where no human ailments could follow them.

Edward grabbed a new tray and grabbed an apple, a pear and a banana. Three servings of fruits, Edward remembered. She would probably only eat one of those with her lunch, but that way he had lunch, dinner, and tomorrows breakfast covered as well.

_Vegetables are good. But they all smell atrocious._

Edward glanced to the cafeteria lady for help, but of course her thoughts were less then professional.

_Caesar salad. Bella might like that._

He grabbed the best looking one from the refrigerated cabinet, with it's corresponding dressing, and then made haste to his father's office. Carlisle was waiting for him of course, quite confused with Edward's change in behavior.

Edward didn't knock, instead he entered the room with Bella's tray expertly balanced on one arm. Carlisle was seated at his desk, glancing over some papers. He had heard Edward's approach, his thoughts revealed that to him, so when he entered Carlisle didn't look up from his work.

Edward set the tray down on Carlisle's desk, feeling himself grow antsy being away from his Bella. She was awake now, she could do all sorts of crazy, dangerous things without him there. He couldn't even go away far enough to read the book he had _borrowed_ from Bella's stack. Of course she thought he had stolen it, she was still unused to his presence, but she seemed to react rather neutrally, or even positively at his company.

As long as he kept himself in check, he would be fine. He fed the beasts in his brain images, situations, and other potential future events to keep them at bay. He knew Bella had to have a strong bond with him before he could start to push her boundaries. It would be a slow, long process, but Edward was prepared for anything. He could handle anything Bella threw at him, infinitely better then any other human that would ever want Bella.

"You need a protein, a dairy, and some form of starch." Carlisle's mock annoyance was clear in his thoughts, after Edward had shipped him out to buy her all sorts of thing she would need to be eating healthy.

Edward almost dropped his jaw in annoyance. He didn't know where exactly he was going to find those things, humans only ever talked about carbs, fruits and vegetables! Milk was a dairy, but it was a liquid, and Bella was hungry, not thirsty. Cheese? Did she like cheese?

Edward mentally cursed at himself for not finding out more before embarking on this mission. He could simply return to Bella with his finds before setting out once again, but he wanted to be her provider, so he would make sure he got it right on the first try.

"Yogurt is a good start, bring one of the ones I bought this morning, and grab one of those snack bags I also purchased especially for your little patient." Carlisle laughed quietly to himself, but Edward growled, quickly escalating the tremors into snarls when Carlisle still refused to offer him his assistance.

"Where do I find these things?" Edward growled, his fists on the edge of Bella's lunch tray already so tight they were beginning to warp the plastic.

Carlisle coughed a few times, although Edward knew vampires did not cough. He would deal with his father later, Bella was and would always been his number one priority.

The doctor pointed to the small fridge, and the cabinet it was sitting on in the back corner of his office.

"Yogurt is in the fridge, and the snacks are in the cupboard." Carlisle turned his attention, as well as his wandering thoughts, back to the papers at hand. Another case of depression, Edward noted in his head. It was useless information, but his father might ask him to check in on their thoughts while they were talking to the doctor. It made his father's life a lot easier.

Edward didn't tell his father thanks, he was sure he understood the unspoken gratitude.

He missed Bella's scent already, it was a drug to him and he was too addicted. Every breath he took of her beautiful scent was enough to calm every frayed nerve in his body, it was enough to remind him of what he was waiting for, and enough to remind himself of how wonderful it would feel to _have_ Bella, to _own her._

Edward moved as fast as he could while maintaining his human façade, but it didn't feel like fast enough. He quickly dashed down their residence hall, only to stop at the door. Bella was staring into the bathroom, obvious tenseness in her posture. Edward silently set her tray down on his bed, and moved to her side of the room, where the door to the bathroom was.

Bella's eyes snapped from the bathroom to Edward, and stayed there, until Edward had firmly shut their bathroom door and brought her tray over to her bed. He would have offered up his space on their desk, but it would have taken too long to clear it off. She was a little shaken from her memories again, and Edward aimed to end that.

"I didn't know exactly what you liked, but I grabbed some things for now and some things for later." Edward felt proud of his array of foods. He had covered the food groups he felt were important, and avoided the microwave lasagna and applesauce Bella had originally planned on eating.

La Rouge was a magnificent place for treatment, but most people would cook for themselves, or order in food. The cafeteria was separate from the patient kitchen, and the employees there probably doubled as the janitorial staff. Edward doubted their cooking capacities, although they were probably better then his own. He didn't have taste buds.

Bella's shoulders slumped slightly, indicating to Edward that she was relaxing. She tossed him a genuine smile, but for what, Edward didn't know.

She quickly ate the variety of items Edward brought for her, including all three pieces of fruit. Edward was slightly surprised that she wanted them all, but he wouldn't complain. She would be healthy as long as he was around.

He made a detailed report in his head of all the foods she ate and their reactions. She liked most everything he brought her today, the bag of cracker snacks didn't seem to be a big seller with her, so he would bring them sparingly.

When the food was all gone, Edward took the tray and the trash and set it out in the hall. The kitchen/janitor staff made frequent rounds to collect the garbage and trays from the meals, as the patients' capacity for hiding places, like trash cans, was completely restricted.

Bella looked down at her hands, even though Edward was sitting next to her on her bed. He briefly wondered why she wouldn't look at him, but the fact that she didn't consider him a close friend yet was always at the forefront of his mind.

"So Edward…" Bella broke the silence, meekly meeting Edward's intense gaze with her own. Edward though he could get lost in those soft brown eyes, and it appeared to him that the feeling was mutual. He tried to turn down his charm so she could maintain decent conversation, her voice was as beautiful to him as her scent.

_Imagine what she would sound like moaning my name…_

Edward cast the thought away, maintaining his semblance of normalcy, for Bella's sake.

"Tell me." She continued, shyly brushing her hair so it fell slightly into her face.

"Who are you?" She asked.

_I'm the one you belong to._

"I'm your friend." He answered.

And Edward felt his self-control slipping.


	7. Mystery

**Blackbird.**

_A/N: You guy have no idea how much I love you all!! I was going to make this chapter extra long for you all, but I desperately need to start working out again. If I can get another chapter finished tonight after I work out until I'm near death, I will post it before I go to class in the morning! I want you all to read this as much as I want to write it! The darkness I promised in this chapter got put on hold but I elaborated too much, and changed the order of events a little. I like this much more then what I had originally planned. I'm sure you all will too._

_Anyway, I love you all very much. This chapter is for all of you, and maybe will clear some things up, and maybe will throw you back into the dark_. _That's my job though, make it hard to figure out until the very end :3_

* * *

It had been a week since Carlisle had truly been able to speak to his son. He wasn't forced to attend sessions like Bella was, but he wrote her off for the week. She had 'come' to the sessions, even though she was physically there. It was Carlisle's way of helping his son win Bella' affections.

Edward had been around Bella every second of every day. At night he would continue his research of her, and she would wake up to his bountiful offerings for breakfast. He would walk around with her, he would read with her, he would pretend to eat while he was gathering her food, he was everywhere, doing everything for Bella.

It reminded Carlisle of the human expression, 'love sick puppy'. His son was not only head over heels in love, but dangerously obsessed. Bella had unknowingly cast a deadly spell over his son, and he was positive the effects of her enchantment hadn't been fully realized. Bella was unknowingly digging herself into a dangerous situation by spending all of her time with Edward. She had been weary at first, but now they spent every waking moment of every day together, and Carlisle couldn't help but express his concerns.

Edward was hunting, every other night still, but his desire for anything other then Bella's company had quickly dwindled. He was no longer radiating waves of depression, so he was in fit condition to leave, but Bella was not ready, and taking Bella away from Edward would positively be lethal. Edward would kill mercilessly until Bella was reunited with him, whether she desired that or not.

So here Carlisle sat, with Bella's mental evaluation notepad in front of him. He glanced over the notes from his first and last meeting with her, and frowned in displeasure. His initial guesses had been wrong, her quick acceptance of Edward proved that. Nevertheless Edward had to follow her around for two days straight until she would finally acknowledge that he wasn't going to abandon her. It was sad really, seeing a vampire reduced to a desperate teenager again. But it was Edward's choice, Bella had never told him she wanted him to stop. Carlisle believed she was testing him, to see if perhaps he would bore of his pursuit, but with each hour he only increased his intensity.

The dual set of footsteps approaching alerted Carlisle that Edward had remembered their deal, and that Bella was required to start attending sessions again now. They were a bit late, Carlisle noted with agitation as he glanced as his desk clock. It was unlike Edward to be late, but he had a human to consider now, perhaps she needed to brush her teeth or something of the like. Humans did all sorts of funny things these days to make themselves presentable.

There was a pause in the footsteps, and Carlisle knew Edward was probably pep talking Bella about not being afraid to open up. She had probably not said a word about the night Edward frantically retrieved Carlisle from his office when he smelt her blood from the bathroom. Perhaps she didn't feel it needed discussion, but Carlisle disagreed.

"You need to talk to him." Edward pleaded. Carlisle felt bad for his son at that moment. He was pleading with a human girl to open up to his father because Edward himself couldn't get the truth out of her thoughts. Edward was most likely going to sit outside Carlisle's office until Bella's appointment was over anyway, so it wasn't like there was any doctor and patient confidentiality. Not when the doctor was a vampire and his obsessed son was lusting after his patient.

"I don't know if I can Edward." Bella whimpered, already getting emotional before the topic was even brought up.

"Will you talk to me then?" Edward tried, but Carlisle wasn't surprised when the answer was the same.

"Edward… I can't do that either. There isn't anything to tell." Bella took a deep breath, trying to refrain from crying. The air was already a tad bit saltier, as she was destined to fail. Eventually, one of the two Cullen's would find out exactly what had been happening to her.

"You cry out at night." Edward threw a verbal punch there, Carlisle noted. He wasn't subtle when it came to this topic of discussion. He was blunt and easy to anger, but Edward had never lost his temper with Bella. Carlisle could feel the anger and the tension building in Edward, but he maintained his calm exterior for Bella. He was going to such great lengths for her, it as actually intriguing to Carlisle in a way.

"I do?" Bella gasped, genuinely surprised. Her walled up tears had finally broken loose, the scent of saline in the air increase as each new drop trailed down her cheek. Carlisle couldn't see to confirm, but he believed she wasn't crying too heavily. Her voice was able to stay calm and even.

"You have been having nightmares, haven't you?" Edward's voice softened, to a degree that even surprised Carlisle. Edward had never been known for his compassion, only for his angst, anger, and depression. But here he was melting into a human. When it was just him and Bella, he appeared almost human as well. He didn't snarl when she was around, he wouldn't hiss or growl, or crouch aggressively. His possessiveness over his was still blatantly obvious to Carlisle, but it was hard to define.

It was as if Edward had split into two different personalities. The one only Bella saw, and the one everyone else saw. He was possessive and enraged when she was not around, he was easily provoked and hard to calm. But now, when it was just him and Bella, and Edward's nosy father sitting in his office, he was the complete opposite. He had a sense of humor, cracking jokes to make Bella smile; he was calm and levelheaded, he was passionate and kind. A total difference. Carlisle would have considered multiple personality disorder if such a thing could even exist in vampires, and Carlisle's experience told him it was impossible.

"Oh Edward!" Bella cried out, her only friend in La Rouge had finally discovered one of her not so well kept secrets.

"Please don't worry about me, it's nothing that anyone should be concerned with." Bella was trying to reassure Edward now, which Carlisle believed could probably go well. Edward's anger flared again, but he didn't take it out on Bella. He would never do anything like that to his Bella, he would wait until he got his hands on some poor deer or wolf or any other large mammal Edward happened to come across when he went hunting unnecessarily again that night.

"I still wish you would speak to me... or to anyone really. Please don't keep it all inside your head." Edward paused for a second, before the door to Carlisle's study opened, and in walked Bella, with Edward holding the door for her like the gentleman he was raised to be. As a human at least.

Edward nodded to Carlisle, a sad smile on his face, and then shut the door. Carlisle only heard a few of Edward's footsteps, so it was easy to assume Edward hadn't made it far. Bella was none the wiser though, and Edward was smart enough to never bring up anything he overheard.

_This is going to be a long stay…_

* * *

Carlisle's office was somewhere Bella was hoping she would never have to be too well acquainted with. She had secrets she could lie around until Carlisle believed she was well enough to be discharged, until she was well enough to return home and face her life.

_At least I have something. I'll always have… Forks._

Bella grimaced, and it wasn't unnoticed by Carlisle.

"I know it's only been a week Bella, but I believe it's time for you to talk to me about why you did it." Carlisle's decision to talk about _the incident_ was set in stone, and Bella could find no obvious way out. She would have to talk to him.

"Or, we can talk bout something else. Why did you try to kill yourself in Forks?" Bella had to quickly pick the lesser of two evils. She suddenly found herself wishing that Edward was here.

_Where did that come from?_

It was the truth though, she felt very lost without him at her side. He had taken care of her for an entire week, and she couldn't just blame she connection she had on him to gratitude. He had made good on his word to be her friend, and Bella's resolve had been shattered the moment he started following her around. He studied her carefully for anything that would upset her, he always paid attention to her favorite things, food included, and when she needed him to be silent, to just be there, he always knew.

_Perhaps it's something different then friendship?_

"I'll… talk to you about Forks." Bella knew of course, that she wasn't going to lie to Carlisle. No, then it would be so much more horrifying when she had to tell him the truth. She would only alter the story, she would omit the details that lead her mind to reside in fear, in her own hell.

"Where would you like to begin?" Carlisle gave her a small smile, of reassurance, and Bella was gracious that he was her therapist. Anyone else would no doubt be so much less patient with her, they would use backwards reasoning to get her to admit to things, they would pressure her to admit her darkest secrets, unaware of where that would leave her.

_There would be nothing. I'd have no one._

Charlie wouldn't want her, her mother was too busy trailing her new husband around the country while he played minor league baseball. She sure as hell wouldn't be able to go near _him_, and even if he did go to jail, he would know she had betrayed her oath. She would never tell, he wouldn't kill her, quite a bargain, Bella scowled. His face sent shivers down her spine, and Carlisle was keen to notice.

"Well, they always say the beginning is a good place." Bella smiled, trying to muster up a laugh, but it felt hollow without Edward laughing alongside with her. She abandoned the attempt and quickly structured the story in her head according to how she was going to tell it.

Carlisle nodded at Bella, giving the go ahead. She noticed his notepad was sitting in front of him, but the pen was capped. He was intent on listening to her for the next hour of so, not making notes about the things she said.

"I was born in Forks, Washington. My mom stole me away with her to Phoenix, where I lived until not so long ago. I moved back here to Forks, with my father, when my mother remarried. She didn't tell me I had to, I actually chose to. She was unhappy having to stay home with me, her heart was with Phil." Bella had gotten the easy part out of way. Now her ability to stay level headed would come into play.

"Everything was fine, I suppose. I was mildly happy. I didn't fit in at Forks High School. My father had told me that when I was a little bit older, I was going to marry Jacob. He was a nice boy I guess, but his affections were overboard. It always seemed like if I didn't love him back, he was going to die. I was very annoyed with him and his presence." Bella's fists tightened against her legs, but she wasn't going to stop now. She had done well so far without mentioning _his name._ She could keep going now, everything would be fine.

"Who was the one who injured you Bella?" Carlisle wasted no time in cutting straight to the point. Bella was a little shocked at his bluntness, but Bella had been trying to deter him with a pointless story of how she got here. She really was wasting his time with things that were completely irrelevant. It was more for her then him though, she was trying to build herself into it, to lessen the blow for when Carlisle really made her talk about the things she dreaded most.

"Carlisle… I can't" Bella whimpered, pressing her knees close together and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Bella, you have to tell me, you have to tell someone, you are safe her, I can restrict you from receiving visitors, I can make sure no one is allowed to call for you. I can help make you safe, but you have to help me too. Can you tell me his name?" Carlisle ran his hand through his blond hair, and then pinched the bridge of his nose. Bella felt bad, like she was making him feel insufficient by withholding the information he needed to make her safe.

_What if he kills Carlisle? What if he kills Edward?_

Bella whimpered at the thought, and Carlisle knew it was only going to be a short time before Edward demanded to have Bella back.

"I can't Carlisle! I can't! You don't understand!" Bella felt hot tears drip down her cheeks now, she was scared, he could find her here if he wanted. He could come through her barred and reinforced windows; he could steal her away and kill her if she dared open her mouth.

"Bella, you need to calm down. Do you want me to have Edward come in here?" Carlisle hadn't moved from behind his desk, but Bella could see how tense his muscles looked. Bella's panicking was stressing him, which made her feel even worse in return.

Bella was silent for a long time, her cries never ceasing their intensity. Finally, she nodded her head.

_I need Edward with me._

Carlisle picked up the phone on his desk and called someone. He said some very low things into the phone, too low for Bella to hear, and he hung up the phone.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and in came Edward, once again here to save Bella.

He stood by the door, his eyes flicking between Bella and Carlisle for a few seconds, and then he finally sat down on the bench near Bella. Her sobs began anew, stronger then before, and her body leaned towards Edward's almost as if there were a force that drew them together.

Bella did not dwell on it, Edward had wrapped an arm around her shoulder before she had even realized he had moved, and suddenly she felt very _safe._

"What can you tell me about him Bella?" Carlisle said, in a very low voice. Bella felt safer with Edward there now, though she couldn't quite explain why. She could at least tell them what she was able to at the moment. Edward would protect her, she was sure of it. He was her friend, friends are always there for each other, right? If she had to escape, to go into hiding, Edward would go with her, wouldn't he?

_I won't have lost everything…_

"He… lived at La Push…" Bella paused, feeling as if she had revealed to much already. She shivered, and Edward's arm around her shoulder tightened.

"I'm sorry, I can't go on." Bella wailed, a fresh set of sobs wracking her body. Carlisle nodded in understanding, but didn't dismiss her just yet.

His eyes locked with Edward's, and they stayed that way for a long time, even after Bella slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

'_Edward, there is something you need to know.'_ Carlisle announced in his thoughts.

Edward nodded his head, just a fraction of an inch, but enough to Carlisle to see. Bella was sleeping in Edward's lap now, and his fingers were absently weaving through her hair. He had done everything he could not to snap when Bella was trying to get out the name of the one who had been hurting her, but she gave him enough to completely ignore the treaty ever existed and wipe out the entire reservation. He wouldn't spare a single one, they all could have been the one who had touched his Bella.

He was going to have to start laying his claim on her, tonight. The wounds she suffered on her pelvis, as well as her hips, thighs and lower stomach were almost fully healed, but he knew of a way to make them heal faster, wit the added benefit of starting to spread his scent all over her body.

'_Billy Black is the only other member of the Black family living on the reservation. She responded negatively to the name Jacob Black.'_ Carlisle's eyes met with Edward's, and the images of the information Carlisle had been able to pull up was transmitted with Edward's gift.

"Impossible." Edward whispered, suddenly feeling fear grip his dead heart.

"Billy Black was killed by nomadic vampires in northeastern Canada… around 17 years ago…" Edward's grip on Bella tightened, he adjusted her body in his arms so he could hold her bridal style, while still sitting down. His torso leaned down slightly to cover Bella's body slightly, and there were quiet rumblings in his chest.

'_Edward, are you sure? How do you know?'_ Carlisle looked concerned as well, he stayed sitting behind his desk, but his own fists were locked together, very tightly.

"I saw on a hunting trip. I could smell nomad vampires and a werewolf and I investigated. Billy was pale, and his body was mangled, but… I quickly left before the nomads could smell me as well. Jasper and Emmett were none the wiser" Edward's eyes were narrowed as he recalled the memories. Something wasn't right, something happened that day after Edward ran away to avoid detection. Something that was coming back to haunt him now.

'_Billy Black wasn't supposed to be able to phase.'_ Carlisle reasoned, but Edward's elevated growl stopped him.

"I _know_ it was him I saw. He was dead." Edward buried his head in Bella's hair, taking low, deliberate breaths. He was thinking, trying to make sense of what the new information presented to him meant.

"It can't be him. Billy can't be the one harming Bella. He's dead." Edward raised his head slowly, gold and black were fighting desperately for control, but Edward's level-headedness finally won out, and there was a small glimmer of hope in his eyes.

'_That doesn't explain the fact that you saw Billy die, and I saw him a week ago in a hospital room, after Bella's first suicide attempt.'_


	8. Vampire

**Blackbird**

_A/N: I had a very long paper had five weeks to write due today, so last night instead of trying to finish this chapter, I had to do that D:_

_I doubled the length though, adding a second Edward's perspective. He gets a little dirty, but you have no idea how excited I am for the next chapter :3_

* * *

Billy Black was dead. Edward had seen it with his own eyes, he had seen him completely mangled beyond repair, he had heard his ragged breathing slowing, he heard his heart struggling to beat, his lungs struggling to expand, all of it suggested death.

_Why were those nomads there?_

Edward mulled over that thought after he had put Bella to bed and gone for a quick hunting trip. It wasn't the most substantial hunting trip, but Edward wasn't going to take any chances being away from Bella. Carlisle had put Bella on lockdown, completely cutting off her mail, phone calls, and visitors. She hadn't gotten a single one of those in her weeklong stay, which was a little depressing for Edward to hear. Didn't she have friends that were worried about her?

_At least I can help her finish high school early while we are here._

Bella would be turning 18 soon, and though she was, like most of the other patients here, at-will, and could leave at any moment she and Charlie wished, to her father would soon be losing his jurisdiction. Edward could of course also ask her to move away from him, to move away from Forks to somewhere secluded where he could change her, or he could keep her safe until he absolutely had to change her. There were so many possibilities, Edward thought, and they all involved Edward and Bella together for eternity.

He quite liked that thought.

Now Edward sat here, waiting on his bed, breathing in Bella's scent while he watched her sleep on the other bed. A part of him wanted to go lay with Bella, but he wanted to be alert for when her nightmares came. They were quite regular, all correlating with her REM sleep, which Edward had managed to figure out the timing for. He could count the seconds from when her breathing became even and deep with sleep, to the moment she would plunge into REM sleep. It didn't make him feel strange at all, just observant. His multiple medical degrees should come in handy at some point anyway.

The hunting trip Edward embarked on had been planned carefully, so he would be back in time for Bella's first nightmare to strike. Edward was sure to bring her to see Carlisle late, the last possible appointment Carlisle could technically offer to a patient, so the cover of darkness was not an issue.

Bella had been asleep for 23 minutes while he spoke with Carlisle. She had been asleep for 29 when he left for his hunting trip, and she had been asleep for 76 minutes when he returned. In only about 2 minutes and 13 seconds, she would start whimpering from her first nightmare, which was always the worst. 4 minutes and 54 seconds later, she would actually start forming coherent words, and at 8 minutes and 2 seconds, she would call his name, she would call out to Edward, before starting her sleep cycle over again.

Edward didn't find it strange at all.

Edward counted the seconds with perfect accuracy, moving over to her side the second her whimpering began. He was 11 seconds off in his calculations, but her fear had spiked almost like clockwork. Edward was proud of his protective tendencies, or he wouldn't know to look out for these things. He wouldn't know Bella was stuck in an endless cycle of hellish experiences.

Edward whispered soft things to Bella, trying to calm her, rubbing her face with his cool hands, doing everything to try and calm her, but not quite doing _enough._

He could wake her, he could save her the experience, but Edward wanted Bella to call for him, she wanted him to unconsciously give him permission to begin to comfort her, _his_ way.

The quiet, but desperate pleas for help were the next to bubble to the surface. Edward felt like a sick monster for letting them continue, when he knew how to stop them, but instead he let his rage build at the man who did this to her. He used her suffering to feed the fire inside of him that burned for revenge, he promised her though, her suffering would not be in vain.

When the first syllable of Edward's name passed Bella's sweet mouth, he put his delicately laid out plans into action. Bella called to him a few times, his name rolling off her tongue sounding so beautiful, even though she was crying out to him to help her. Finally he gave in, and gently started shaking Bella's shoulders to get her to wake up.

Bella's awakening was shocking to her, but not to Edward. She was shaking and crying, and before she could even comprehend it, she had thrown herself into Edward's arms. He held on to her, whispering soft words of reassurance, until Bella was coherent and awake.

"He's going to kill me Edward!" Bella whispered, her voice still shaking with the memories of her attacker. Edward cooed for her to be quiet, in the sweetest voice he could muster.

"He could kill you too! Oh, Edward what have I done!?" Bella cried out again, this time with more intensity then her nightmares were able to draw out.

"Bella, no one is killing anyone tonight. I promise you that." Edward pulled Bella away from him, enough so that he could wipe away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. Her tears, like her body were warm, and he had to fight his desire to lick them off her face. Not even the saline from her eyes could dilute her scent in those little beads of moisture.

"Listen to me Bella, no one is ever going to hurt you again, as long as you stay with me, alright? No one can harm you if I'm around, understand?" Edward studied Bella's face as she comprehended his words, waiting for her to either accept what he said, or for him to have to try again. There was no way Bella was going to ever be able to get away from Edward regardless, it was better she felt comfortable around him.

"I… understand…" Bella nodded her head to reaffirm her belief, and she pulled herself against Edward's chest once more. Edward buried his nose in her hair discreetly, taking shallow breaths so she wouldn't notice his strange behavior. He adjusted her arms so they weren't wrapped around her shoulders anymore. One hand threaded itself into her hair, and the other was rubbing small circles on her back, to help ease her out of her sadness.

"Sleep with me tonight Bella, and I won't even let harm come to you in your dreams." Edward whispered in his velvety smooth voice. Bella didn't stand a chance the moment he formulated this plan. Her defenses were down, and little by little, Edward was gaining control over her comfort. There would come a time very soon, before she would become completely his, where she wouldn't be able to stand being in a separate room. Edward smirked at the thought, his deadly mouth hidden in the waves of Bella's abundant hair.

Bella nodded weakly, not protesting when Edward lifted her up and carried her to his bed. He would lay in it just for the purpose of his scent being saturated into the sheets, for nights like tonight. Bella's sweatpants and hooded sweatshirt would protect her from Edward's cold, though he knew he wouldn't let her go regardless.

Edward tucked Bella into his bed, before slipping in the sheets next to her. He didn't want to keep his distance, but Bella waking up tangled in Edward's arm at any point during the night could scare her, or reverse all the progress he had made up until this point. His patience was still limitless, and he would utilize it as long as he could, forging a strong bond with Bella that couldn't be broken later on, when he started to require things from her as well.

"Bella…" Edward whispered softly, trying to carefully bring Bella back to a state of partial conscious. She had latched onto his arm before she drifted off into sleep again, and he wished for her to let go so he may roll away from her some. It was a small twin size bed they were currently sharing, but Edward still had room he could give to Bella.

"Edward, don't leave…" She whispered, plunging into what Edward hoped would shortly be good dreams. He took another deep breath of her scent, feeling smug that his own scent had already started to mingle with her own. It made him feel more primal, more dominant, and Edward had to admit that the feel was far from uncomfortable.

He knew he was going to have a good night.

* * *

When the dreary overcast sun started sending it's dull, blocked light into Bella's room, she rolled over to perhaps get a few more hours of sleep in. Instead of rolling onto her soft mattress though, she bumped into someone's hard chest, and a small shiver of fear worked it's way up her spine.

Whoever's chest it was gradually freed their arm from her grasp, and brushed some of the stray hairs from her face. Bella was afraid to open her eyes, to see who it was, but they gave themselves away too easily.

"Bella, I know you are awake." Edward's smooth voice washed over her, scaring away the panic that had gripped her entire being just moments before. But a new, confused feeling was now at the forefront of her mind.

_Why are we lying in the same bed?_

Bella took a deep breath, and slowly opened her eyes. Edward was there in front of, as far away as the twin sized bed would allow him to be, with his back probably against the wall. Bella would have felt horrible if he had slept like that all night long, but he didn't appear to be in pain, or even annoyed.

"How did you sleep?" Edward smiled, a soft smile that made Bella's heart melt. Here Bella was, laying in Edward's bed, with the most beautiful man she had ever seen, and he was worried about her.

_But that still doesn't tell me why I'm here._

"I feel like I slept for years. I feel refreshed." Bella admitted, she did feel better then she had since her arrival in Forks, and quite probably her entire life. She was refreshed and relaxed, and for once _not afraid._

"You had another nightmare." Edward admitted, sitting up in one slow, fluid movement. Bella urged her body to sit up with his, but Edward pressed down on her shoulders, keeping her pinned against his bed.

Bella thought about what Edward had said for a long time, running through what happened the night before in her head.

_I didn't have that nightmare again… After Edward moved me to his bed…_

"Edward…" Bella whispered, a little confused. Why was his presence enough to give her a night free of nightmares? Why did Bella feel so safe when he was around? What made him so special, aside from the fact that he was her first real friend, and he was able to understand her without words. Why was he the one able to change everything? Why did she have to meet him in La Rouge?

_What happens when I get discharged, or he decides to leave?_

"Bella, you need to start talking to me about this, please? You have to trust me that I can help you, and no one is going to kill me. No one is going to kill Carlisle, and if they can't kill us, they most definitely can't kill you. You are safe with us Bella." Edward gave Bella a soft smile, and leaned down to lightly press his lips to her forehead.

The sensation sent shivers throughout Bella's body, but before she could comprehend why his friendly gesture made her electrified, he had pulled back, and was on his way to fetch her breakfast.

He acted like her caretaker at times, making sure she ate all of her food at every meal, checking her body for new cuts after every shower (though she hadn't harmed herself since the time in the tub. Edward would surely insist she shower with someone supervising.) Edward always had a smile on his face though, he was always happy to be in her presence, and she was happy to be in his.

But now that he had disappeared down the hallway, she felt oddly alone. She had never been upset when he left her alone in her room before now, but that was also before he had been able to end her nightmares. Something about that nagged at Bella's mind, but she didn't feel ready to confide absolutely everything in Edward after such a short time being around him.

_If he can take away the nightmares, maybe he can help me…_

Bella was only too eager to find out, but her intense fear was keeping her secrets under wraps. She wanted nothing more then to tell everything to Edward, but she feared too much for his life, more so then she worried about her own. When Edward was gone, she would _truly have nothing._ She was wrong to believe she had to accept the way things were, to go back to the abuse, she knew that she needed Edward now. If anything were to happen to him, it would be then she would truly have nothing. Her father's pleas for her to be happy would mean nothing, Jacob's endless vying for her affections would fall on deaf ears.

She was dancing on a thin line now, Edward had pulled her in too close, too fast, and her heart had been all too eager to let him in, and now here he was, with his hold over her so tight that she couldn't accept anything less then him, and Edward was probably none the wiser. He simply wanted her as his friend, he wanted her to be happy, healthy and safe, but because she denied him the ability to protect her, she could have been harming him. Her only source of undying care and attention was being shot down by her mind's fear that Edward would be killed protecting unworthy Bella.

"Bella?" Edward's voice rang in her ears, pulling her back to the real world.

_Why? Why him? Why did this have to happen to me?_

Bella felt her heart flutter, but she wasn't sure why. Was it because Edward was now sitting next to her on the bed? Or was it because she had allowed him to tangle himself so far into her life? That because Edward was now holding her to his chest, none of that mattered? She couldn't fight him, no matter how hard she tried, mentally or physically, he dominated over her, but Bella wasn't as disturbed as she felt she should have been.

_This is** feeling**. This is something._

And Bella let Edward hold onto her while she ate her breakfast. She let him hold on to her while she cried after her morning session with Carlisle, and she let him hold onto her, even when she told him she wanted to be alone. As much as Bella desperately wanted Edward to betray her, to leave her, he wouldn't. Edward was there, and would be there, he knew what she wanted, even if she didn't know it herself.

So Bella took a risk. She took a big risk in the hours after lunch and before dinner, when she was lying in Edward's bed, watching a movie on the small TV Edward had brought with him.

She needed to know what this was. She needed to know why her body wanted this so bad, but her mind didn't understand. Why did she accept Edward's protection? Why did he mean so much to her?

Edward was reading another one of Bella's books while he reclined, and Bella was lying down next to him. There were so close, but their bodies were not touching. Bella was frustrated that she insisted there be a distance between them, even after she had awoken that morning with Edward's arm tight in her grip. There was something about the closeness between the two of them that Bella didn't understand, but wanted to find out.

She Bella scooted herself backwards until her back was flush against Edward's side. The touch sent some sparks of electricity racing through her body, but she enjoyed the sensation.

_This isn't friendship._

Bella tried to reason with herself. There was something she felt she had never received, she would never be worthy of receiving, and here it was staring her straight in the face. This feeling, when Edward was near, this was what Bella's craved, she craved his presence, and he had made it so accessible to her.

_This is more._

The next thing Bella noticed was Edward's book hitting the ground, and his body suddenly weaving itself around hers. His arms wrapped around her torso tightly in a cage of protection, and his legs weaved with hers, but even the extreme closeness didn't faze Bella. She pressed her face into Edward's chest, and took deep breaths of his scent. She closed her eyes tightly even though Edward's shirt blocked her vision, and she just allowed herself to be held, to feel safe, and to feel… _happy._

_He cares about me so much. He… he…. _

Edward reached down and lifted Bella's chin, but she kept her eyes tightly closed. She was in heaven now, if she opened her eyes, it could be gone. She could be dreaming. Edward could have been nothing more the a dream, it felt too much like a dream, too perfect, too unrealistic, it was without any flaw. There was no catch to this wonderful man who offered himself to her, who would lose his life protecting her, taking care of her, for…

_He loves me._

Bella's eyes shot open, and she squirmed, trying to free herself from Edward's grasp, but he only tightened his arms even more. Bella found herself locked in Edward's tight embrace, her eyes staring at the blank wall behind her, her entire body in shock.

_This is what being loved is like._

Bella took in a deep breath, her senses assaulted with the rich aroma of Edward. She scarcely noticed how cold Edward's skin was, how she had never seen him eat, how she hadn't seen sunshine in days. All of that seemed like nothing compared to what was now presenting itself alongside Edward.

_He loves me! He loves me! He will protect me, won't he?_

Bella's lips pulled back into a smile, but not even that was enough to express her happiness. She laughed, a small soft laugh at first, until it erupted from her chest. Happiness, this was happiness, this is what being happy felt like, and he feeling make Bella's head hurt with excitement. Edward finally allowed Bella to pull back, giving her a strange look.

When Bella had finally managed to calm herself, Edward still hadn't said anything, he hadn't joined her in her laughter, but she had never truly revealed what made her so excited.

"Do you love me Edward?" She asked, the joy still in her voice. She wasn't thinking about what she would do if Edward said no, if he pushed her away and never spoke to her again. She was thinking it when she saw his face though. His confused expression had shifted to one of sadness. The look in his eyes was devastating, and Bella felt her heart shattering. She didn't even know if he loved her, and here she was, about to cry because he didn't.

_Does that mean I love him too?_

Bella tried to squirm out of Edward's arms again, but he didn't let her go. Instead he pulled her close again.

"Yes I do Bella. Yes, I love you, I love you more then life itself." Edward's voice tickled Bella's ear, but she still was concerned. What was the heartbreaking look in his eyes? Did he have another he loved outside the hospital? She made their personal lives an off-limits topic, and now she regretted it. She got her hopes up, and they had been shattered.

"Why do you look so sad Edward?" Bella whimpered, trying to fight back her tears.

Bella buried her face in Edward's neck, biting on to her lip to hide the sobs that were tearing at her heart. Edward couldn't love her and look that terribly sad. He didn't love her, he must have been lying to her. She knew it was only a matter of time until he betrayed her, until he hurt her, and he did.

_But it's your fault. You jumped to conclusions._

"Bella, there is something I haven't told you… about me." Edward wrenched Bella's arms away from his neck, and wiped the quickly spilling tears away. She tried to hid her face from Edward, to hide her shame, but he grabbed the sides of her face and forced her to look at him.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend, I'm not married, and I'm not _unable_ to love you. It's something much bigger then that." Edward started running his fingers through her hair again.

Bella felt better, but now she was incredibly nervous. What could be so horrible that Edward would be sad, when Bella had been joyously happy?

"I don't understand…" Bella whimpered, shaking her head in frustration, just now noticing that at some point Edward had maneuvered their bodies so that Bella was now straddling Edward's waist, but that was the least of her concerns.

Edward didn't answer, he only pressed Bella's ear against his chest and waited.

* * *

Edward was completely enraged with himself, when for even one second, Bella believed he didn't love her. He loved her with his entire being, he lived for her, she _was his life._ He knew it was still soon to be revealing his nature to her, but it was imperative. Her birthday was only a week away, Carlisle had warned him, and he could then ask Bella to leave with him. He needed her to be well though, he needed her to believe that Edward would protect her no matter what, he needed her mind to comprehend that, but he couldn't force it.

Bella didn't quite understand what he was implying, by trying to make her hear he had no heartbeat. She wasn't even aware of what he wanted her to do, but Edward did find it adorable. She was willing to drop the subject as long as Edward loved her. He wasn't. He needed her to know, he needed her body to be his, he had waited an agonizingly long week, trying to convince himself it was worth it, and he couldn't any longer. Bella now needed to know who she belonged to, she needed to know that Edward planned on owning her forever as well. She was more then just a possession to him though, she was an obsession, she was his life, he needed her to survive.

"Edward…" Bella looked up at him, her brown eyes filled with confusion. Funny how Edward hated brown eyes, how he hated meek girls, how he hated the concept of _love, _until he met Bella. He could stare into her eyes all day, reading the emotions that only her eyes revealed, as he was no empath and she was not one for outwardly expressing her inner feelings.

Her eyes were always pained, even when Edward was able to make her forget enough, to make her happiness shine through, there was always pain. Edward would change that though. Bella could not become one of his kind yet, she was still too fragile, the transformation could very well destroy the remnants of the person Bella was destined to blossom in to. Edward would make sure she hit her peak before he claimed her very soul.

"Listen very carefully Bella. What do you hear?" Edward made sure her ear was located directly where his heart was not beating, and waited again. Her own heartbeat picked up it's rhythm, but she did not smell of fear, only surprise.

"I don't hear anything." She whispered, but she continued to search for what was not there. She had realized his heartbeat was gone, but Edward would allow it to sink in before he tried to elaborate.

"Edward!" Bella cried out, grabbing onto one of the hands that were rubbing her back. Her small clumsy fingers were suddenly dancing along the exposed skin, desperately searching for the radial artery that had stopped functioning a long, long time ago.

There was no pulse there either, Edward was almost amused by her attempts to find some semblance of blood left in Edward's body, but it was all long gone before Bella's parents had even been born. After not hearing a heartbeat, Edward was quite positive Bella would have given up trying to find signs that he was still alive, but she pursued the unattainable.

"Edward your heart! It's not beating!" Bella whimpered this time, desperate to find some source of life in Edward's body. She propped herself up and let her warm hands begin searching for the jugular in Edward's neck that had long been destroyed by venom. There were small tears in her eyes now; threatening to mar her face with the salty trails for at least the fourth time that day. It had been an emotional day for Bella, but this was surely going to be the worst of it.

"Bella… Bella… I know. I know it's not. Calm down." Edward wanted to laugh at himself, he was asking her to calm down when he had just revealed to her that he was not human, in a very subtle way. It wasn't a very comical situation though. Edward knew his eyes must be at least a few shades darker with lust, he just hoped Bella didn't notice.

"Edward I don't understand! Your heart isn't beating! You aren't alive! I knew this was too good to be true! I knew I was just dreaming when I thought I could finally be happy!" Bella started crying, full on sobbing, but Edward felt a bit of pride at what she had said. He had made her so happy she felt like she was living in a dream, perhaps not his best example of a dream, but he had made her life better, he had made her happy, and that was all he wanted. That was mostly all he wanted at least.

_I have to start marking her as mine. Tonight._

He still had two hours before dinner, and to him, that was plenty of time.

"Bella, if I was just a dream, could I do this to you?" Edward looked Bella straight in the eyes, her bloodshot beautiful brown eyes, and knew he was never going to regret telling her his secret.

Edward lowered his head, nuzzling his nose over the swell of her puffed cheeks, and down the side of her face until he got to her neck. He indulged himself in the delicious scent of her blood, coursing through her veins, but quickly removed himself from the area, as he was sure to tempt himself into trying to taste her. His lips placed a soft kiss on her pulsing neck, and then repeated the gesture as he trailed his way back up to her face.

Bella's eyes were closed, and Edward felt the lust inside of his begin to grow even more. He could keep himself under control though, she was _his _singer, but she was also something more. It was as if her entire being had been created just for him, just for him to take, and he would not disappoint whoever had gifted him with Bella's perfect self.

Edward's lips pressed gently against Bella's own, softly trying to encourage her to be more enthusiastic in his ministrations. He heard her take a sharp intake of air through her nose, and let it out in a slow shaky fashion, her breath feeling heavenly against Edward's skin. Her lips began to respond, moving only enough to let Edward know she wasn't willing him to stop, but she was still unsure.

When Edward was the first one to pull back, after sensing that Bella's breathing had gotten increasingly shallow, he was incredibly proud. He had kissed Bella, stealing her first real kiss from her, and she hadn't pushed him away. His waiting had paid off.

"Edward…" Bella whispered, finally cracking open her eyes. They were clouded over somewhat, but Edward didn't notice that as much. There was still confusion in them, she still didn't believe him to be real, and so he would have to convince her some other way.

"How do I know you are real?" Bella finally managed to say, in a breathy whimper. She placed one of her hands against the side of Edward's face, and stared into his eyes, searching for some clue to answer her questions, but Edward knew she would find none.

"What can I do to convince you then, Bella?" Edward tried to contain his moan of excitement as Bella traced her fingers all over the skin of his face. It was doing incredible things to his body, and he needed to have her, more then he had ever needed anything.

Edward didn't wait for an answer, instead choosing to slip his cool hand under the bottom of Bella's shirt, and through the waistband of her sweatpants. He didn't press any further though, leaving her underwear intact.

"Edward!" Bella cried out, but Edward did not withdraw his hand. His icy cold fingers were now tracing over every single scar, every single still healing wound that had been inflicted on Bella's lower stomach, low enough to be hidden by her pants, but not covered by her underwear.

"Bella, these wounds were created by someone who is real. This someone has hurt you, more then just physically. Now sweetheart, you don't enjoy living in fear, do you?" Edward purred, his excitement was starting to build at the possibility of getting to taste Bella now; he was overjoyed at the possibility of not having to wait until after he disposed of the poor fool who had harmed his lovely little angel.

"Edward…what are you-" Bella was silenced by a hungry kiss from Edward, but this time she was a little more hesitant to respond.

Edward's hand trailed lower, his fingers dancing over the soft cotton of her panties, but never entering past their elastic borders. His fingers then rubbed over the tender flesh on her thighs, the scar tissue would create a different sensation for Bella. It would be a good one if she was accepting of his touches.

"Do you believe I'm real now?" Edward whispered into her ear, his fingers now playing with the edges of Bella's panties.

"Edward please…." Bella whimpered, her hands fisting in Edward's shirt. She didn't sound like she was enjoying herself, but Edward would be lying if he said her cries didn't excite him, but he would be much more excited if she was willing. She had to consent if he were to go any further, Carlisle would surely take her far away if he tried to steal her maidenhood against her will.

"Please what Bella? Do you believe that I'm really here? That I'm going to be here forever?" Edward hummed, his voice sounding sickly sweet as he cooed at Bella. She was at a loss, so Edward stopped teasing her for today. He had wished to feel how warm she was, how sweet she really tasted, but all of that would come in time.

Edward snapped the elastic against Bella's leg, just lightly enough to make her jump, and withdrew his hand completely.

"Please stop…" She cried out, but no tears sprang forth from her eyes.

Edward only smirked, running his hand sup and down her arms. They hung limply at her sides, as Edward suspected she was probably unsure what to do with them.

"I believe you." Bella whispered, sounding as if a part of her resolve had been shattered.

"Good." Edward nuzzled his way up her neck again, taking deep breaths of her scent. His mouth was so close to Bella's ear she could hear his breath brushing against it.

"What do you think I am, Bella?" Edward asked, so lightly that Bella had to strain to hear him, even though his mouth was brushing against her ear.

Bella was still straddling Edward's lap, but she couldn't find the strength to move away. She moved her idle hands to grip Edward's shoulders instead, and Edward felt proud knowing that anyone who walked in would see them locked in this intimate embrace.

Anyone who did walk in though, Edward would surely kill. No one would see his Bella like this, vulnerable for Edward and his dangerous mind. No, she was only for him to see like this. She was only for him to see and do with as he pleased, she was his. It was final now, no other being on this planet could have her. His scent clung to her skin like glue now, no other vampire would dare encroach on her, and no _mutt_ would come near her. Every second he held her in his presence, the more saturated with his scent she became.

"Tell me Edward!" Bella pleaded, resting her forehead against Edward's shoulder. Edward felt her take a breath of his scent as well, and his dead heart once again did flips.

"Tell me what you are!" Bella's voice sounded broken now, but Edward knew he had just broken through the surface layer. He had found the real Bella underneath her exterior, and she was unwilling to refute Edward's love, no matter what.

Edward's nose hungrily explored the exposed skin of Bella's neck, and he felt her develop goose bumps from the sensation. He trailed over every inch until he found himself back at her ear. He nipped at her earlobe, causing more shivers to course through Bell's body.

"I'm a vampire."


	9. Yours

**Blackbird**

_A/N: I know I'm a couple days late on this chapter, but I suppose it was make my life horrible week. I couldn't sleep for a few nights, followed by the brake system of my car needing to be completely replaced (for one thousand dollars,) and then a friend finds out her best friend was murdered. I really shouldn't have wrote this chapter today, but I did because I didn't want to keep everyone waiting until my head was in a better place. The craziness I'm feeling I hope doesn't show through too much, next chapter some big things are revealed, and Bella and Edward might just do it depending on how everyone feels abut this chapter. :3_

* * *

Bella's thin arms wound around Edward's waist, and a smile spread across his face. She hadn't said anything for a few minutes, her eyes were still closed, and her face was still pressed into Edward's shoulder. Edward was just enjoying the feeling of her being so close, so had been able to figure out that he loved her, which he believed love was an understatement.

He _absolutely worshipped her_.

"Edward…" Bella's voice cracked as she spoke, she sounded especially weakened and confused, but Edward could be strong for her, he could be there for her forever. His arms around her body pulled her a little closer, until Bella's chest was pressed flush against his own. He knew his body wanted to explore the sensation further, but Bella needed him. He told her what he was, and she was having trouble comprehending. He thought that perhaps she hadn't heard him, but he would wait until she spoke. He could scare her.

"Say it again." Bella whispered, this time her hands fisted in Edward's shirt, and she tried to pull herself closer to Edward's infinitely cool body. The longer she stayed near him, the more of her warmth he stole, but Bella didn't seem to mind, she was still in her sweatshirt and sweatpants; she had some insulation against Edward.

Edward didn't respond to Bella, instead he waited for her heavenly voice to ask him again. He waited for her to speak, he waited for her reaction. Her reaction would plan Edward's next move.

"Tell me what you are." Bella whimpered this time, her hands releasing Edward's shirt. Her head slid down from his shoulder to his chest, and she twisted her body so Edward was cradling her, like a small child.

She hadn't tried to run away though, she remained calm, and otherwise flat. Edward wasn't nearly as concerned as anyone else would have been, he knew Bella's mind wasn't like the others, he couldn't read her thoughts, but he knew enough about her to guess. She wasn't scared for her life, or what Edward might do to her, she was scared of being alone.

"I'm a vampire, Bella." Edward spoke very low, and tucked Bella's head under his chin. She was completely protected by him now, completely bound within his grasp, and Edward was ecstatic he could finally have her while she was awake.

"Are you going to kill me?" Bella asked, but Edward knew she already knew the answer.

_I could never kill you Bella._

"No Bella. I'm going to kill whoever has been hurting you." Edward wrapped his larger hand around Bella's shaking fists, and brought them to his mouth for a quick peck. Bella still wasn't as scared as Edward had prepared for, but he wasn't in the clear yet. She hadn't fully comprehended exactly what _vampire_ meant.

"Edward I don't understand." Bella finally admitted, her tense body slumping against Edward's hard chest. She pulled Edward's hand to her chest and held it there, hoping to derive some comfort from him, Edward hoped. She probably would have been better off if she had feared him, so he may show her just how much he loves her, but she was numb now, Edward could see that.

"I'm immortal, I thrive on the blood of animals so I may live among humans, and I love you so deeply that I couldn't stand to be without you." Edward leaned back against the wall, pulling Bella's feather-light body with him. She weighed nothing to him, Edward would carry her everywhere if she desired it, even if he didn't have the strength of a vampire.

"I've never seen you eat." Bella's eyes opened, and she examined Edward's face. There was a small smile on her face, and it made Edward's heart clench. She had known there was something different about him, but didn't say anything. She had to have some suspicion, but she never once expressed it.

Edward wondered why she did that.

"Bella…" Edward whispered, but Bella shook her head, ever so slightly. He watched her intently, waiting for her next words to come. The waiting was killing him, but Bella's face was scrunched in concentration. He didn't want to interrupt her, lest he had to wait even longer for her to speak again.

"We have always avoided the sunlight when we are together, and your skin is ice cold. I've never seen anyone with your eye color either." Bella smiled, and Edward felt slightly overjoyed. She had known deep down he wasn't normal. Her body wasn't as shocked as she should have been.

"You knew I was different." Edward said, but it wasn't a question.

"You stayed around me though, why?" Edward wasn't necessarily looking for an answer, he just wanted to hear what he had hoped she would say. He knew there was a reason, she ignored all the signs he accidentally gave away, she didn't turn him away when he pushed her limits of comfort, and she certainly didn't reject him when he told her that he loved her.

"Because…" Bella had confidence to her voice, but her brown eyes finally revealed to Edward just how much fear she really had, maybe not of him, but how scared she was of everything.

"Because I knew you would always protect me Edward." Bella took a deep breath, closing her eyes and leaning her head against Edward's body. How she still felt comfortable with him around was beyond Edward's understanding.

"Are you not afraid of me?" Edward finally asked, the question was burning in his mind. She had accepted his undead-ness as if it were another perk of his being. Perhaps she was completely crazy. But Edward could live with that, he was completely crazy as well. He had gone over the edge so far that if he were to turn back now, there would be no way back. It had been destroyed in his lust and love and possession of the beautiful Bella Swan.

"I've seen the true face of the devil." Bella whispered into Edward's shirt, but Edward clearly heard every syllable as it left her mouth. The darkness that could possibly come from Edward at this moment in time was pale in comparison to whatever pathetic human had done to Bella's mind, and this increased Edward's rage. When she believed a pathetic human male was scarier then Edward could ever be, he knew there was something seriously wrong. Bella had never seen Edward's temper though.

"And what was his name Bella." Edward's voice was saturated with his anger, but Bella did not flinch.

"He'll find a way to kill me Edward, you may be immortal, but I am not." Bella wrapped her arms around herself, but Edward would have none of that. He pulled them away, and replaced them with his own arms. He held her in his iron embrace, he showed her just how strong he was, without causing her pain.

"He will never take away what belongs to me." Edward said, and he didn't regret saying it out loud. Bella didn't look as if she understood what Edward had said, her eyes were still eluding the confidence they held before.

"Yours huh?" Bella teased, but her voice was lacking any humor. Edward could smell the conflicting emotions in her body, not as accurately as Jasper could, but he was tuned into Bella's enough to know when her playful comments held a different meaning.

This was on of those times.

"Correct, Bella." Edward rolled Bella out of his arms, and she landed with a noise of surprise on her stomach, and she rolled over, looking quite irritated.

"You can't own me Edward." Bella almost shrieked, her voice was definitely a higher shrill then Edward had ever heard come out of her mouth. At least he had been able to break her out of her shock, but now Edward was just going to have to demonstrate just how much we did own Bella.

"Bella, have you forgotten what I am?" Edward was toying with her now, like a cat would with a mouse, before moving in for the kill. Bella was indeed his, and he would show her just what he meant.

"What…?" Bella must have forgotten that little piece of information, though Edward found that hard to believe. She was just making his senses wild with her behavior, he only hoped she loved him the way he loved her, because his thinly stretched control was beginning to tear.

"I'm a vampire Bella, and your blood calls to me. It tells me to keep you safe, it tells me that I must never let another have you." Edward crawled on his hands and knees across the short distance separating him and Bella on the bed, until his knees were locked against her waist, and his hands held her wrists above her head.

"Do you trust me Bella?" Edward ran his lips across the expanse of her neck, savoring in the smell of her delicious blood pounding beneath the skin. No more venom then usual pooled in the back of his mouth, and Edward growled in victory.

"I do." Bella whispered, her back arching slightly off the bed. The sensation of Bella's hot skin was having pleasurable reactions within his body; he could only assume the same for her in response to his icy touch.

"Do you love me Bella?" Edward collected both of her wrists in one hand, and used the other to explore up and under her sweatshirt. His hand rubbed all over the expanse of her torso, but avoided her pants and her bra. Bella had to understand how much she needed him, how much she belonged to him, before he could indulge in her sexually. She would just have to suffer along with him.

Bella hesitated, biting her lip as she thought. Edward could see the intense reasoning that was happening in her mind, but he decided to help it along somewhat.

His hand pressed through the elastic barrier that kept Edward's hand out of Bella's pants, and his hand skimmed lightly over her scars.

"I do." Bella finally answered, her voice so low Edward wouldn't have heard her if he had been human.

Edward continued to run his finger along the scar tissue he learned was extra sensitive, even after he had gotten the answer he wanted. On Bella's arms there were scars as well, and Edward knew of a way to permanently mark her human body as his.

"Then know that I will not live without you. If you belong to me, you don't have to be with any other. Only I can keep you safe from the dangerous humans who harm you." Edward withdrew his hand from Bella's pants, for the second time that day, and reached up to grab her wrists once more. He brought one to his lips, running them over the still healing wounds that could have taken her life.

"Do you promise, Edward?" Bella's eyes had closed at some point during Edward's ministrations, but Edward didn't need them to know what Bella was feeling. She was definitely enjoying everything Edward was offering her, she was basking in the feeling of his love, she wasn't protesting his domination of her.

_She is making it so hard to resist…_

Edward opened his mouth, the pearly white teeth shining, even in the dimness of their room. The lights were off so Bella could watch her long forgotten movie, and the curtains were closed so Edward' skin wouldn't catch any rays of sun. He had told her it was so there would be no glare while she watched her movie, and that was actually the truth.

But now the darkness had its other advantages.

His cool pink tongue lightly pressed against the skin of Bella's arm, at the base of her longest and deepest cut. Slowly he dragged it upwards, coating every inch of the wound in his venom filled saliva. It would sting Bella only slightly, but Edward knew no venom would enter her bloodstream, so she was safe from being changed. The wounds were healed, and Edward was only altering the appearance and scent of her skin through the scar tissue.

Bella gasped, her arms trying to wriggle out of Edward's grasp, but he only tightened his grip, and moved on to the next cut.

"Edward, that stings!" Bella whimpered, still trying to struggle against Edward. He tightened his knees against her hips to keep them from lifting off the bed, and pressed her other wrist back into the bed until he was done with the first.

Bella may have had to suffer slightly from the sting of Edward's venom as it penetrated her scar tissue, and deposited Edward's scent. In return, the scar changed from their barely visible white, to a silver color, all in a matter of minutes. Edward blew on the venom soaked skin, helping it dry a little faster, but also to draw a shiver from Bella.

"I'm marking you." Edward flashed her a devilish smile, his golden colored eyes were definitely darkened with lust, probably a deep amber by now. It was dim in the room, but the change could have been extreme enough for Bella to notice, if she would just open her eyes.

"Marking me?" Bella asked, her eyes peaking open just enough to see exactly what Edward had done. He ran his hand over his handiwork, basking in the noises she made when he brushed over the extra sensitive scar tissue. She now had visible proof of who she belonged to, whether she knew it or not. Edward's scent would always be strong on her now, as his venom had carried it into her skin before evaporating away harmlessly.

"You are mine forever Bella." Edward answered, twisting her arm gently so she could see the new marks on her arms. He hadn't created more, only made them more visible, more unnatural looking.

"Forever is an awfully long time." Bella was watching Edward as carefully as he was watching her, waiting for him to make a move to show her this was all some joke.

It wasn't though. She didn't quite understand the repercussions of forever.

* * *

Bella examined the new silver scars Edward had given her, and she felt another spark of electricity shoot through her body. Was it disgust? Or was it excitement?

Edward was a _vampire._ He had just confirmed her suspicions about him. Why wasn't she afraid? Why didn't it bother her that Edward had just revealed he would kill for her? He wouldn't live without her? None of it made sense, but then again, everything made sense.

_Edward will kill him._

That was one thing Bella was sure about. Edward would kill him for ever harming her, all because Edward believed he owned her.

_And he was right._

Bella couldn't function without him. She was scared when he left her earlier, she hadn't tried to fend for herself in the matter of food, and couldn't survive if she had to try and avoid him. He did everything he could so he would accept him as a human, before she could accept him as a vampire, and for some reason, his lack of humanity didn't seem the be the biggest issue on the front of Bella's mind.

_What will he do with me when we are no longer in La Rouge?_

Bella surely couldn't take Edward home with her to Forks, she couldn't tell her father she fell in love _in less then one week_ at a mental hospital, and now her mentally unstable boyfriend _who was also a vampire_ was coming to live with them.

Charlie would try to shoot him. Charlie would probably try to shoot her for thinking that was even a good idea, even for a second.

Bella couldn't leave Edward here though. She couldn't stand to be apart from him. The fact that he had just _marked_ her as his own made the fireworks in her stomach explode. She had enjoyed it, she had enjoyed him dominating over her, keeping her from moving away, she enjoyed him holding her down while his _saliva_ entered her scar tissue.

"Why did it turn silver?" Bella found herself asking, still examining the more appealing lines then the ones on her other arm. The silver was more attractive to her then the white jagged lines of her unclaimed arm. These marks had Edward in them, they were his, and as much as that scared Bella, she liked it.

"Vampire's have venom, It's what turns other humans into vampires." Edward explained. He reached behind him, and Bella couldn't see what he was reaching for. She heard the tearing of metal, and saw that Edward had ripped off a piece of the frame of his bed. It was a decorative piece, but it was been securely welded just seconds before.

He cautiously let go of both of Bella's wrists, but she didn't pull them away from him. Instead she folded them neatly on her stomach, watching Edward with curious intensity.

Edward showed her the piece of metal, letting her examine it and its jagged edge, where it had once been attached. He then closed his hand on it, and Bella's ears were assaulted with the horrible screeching noises of metal scraping against metal. When Edward opened his fist, there was a chuck on metal in the shape of Edward's fist, much different then bird silhouette it had once been.

"We are also incredibly strong, and fast." Edward's hand closed on the chuck on metal again, but when he opened his hand to show it to her, it was nothing but dust.

Bella whimpered again, but this time she knew it was from fear. Edward was a _vampire._ He could kill her in an instant, but instead he was marking her so no one else _could harm her._

"The sun?" Bella remembered, her eyes glancing at the covered window.

"I won't burn up if that's what you are saying. If you run I will be able to follow you." Edward's voice was dark, but Bella wasn't afraid.

"I won't run." Bella whispered, thinking of a way to win Edward's affectionate side back. He was frustrated with her right now, she had done something to change his mood, and Bella wanted her Edward back.

Bella glanced at the silver scars on her arm again, feeling a strange sense of submission come over her. Edward had claimed her in his sense of the word, he had done something that tied her to him, and he told her it was forever.

_Edward will live forever._

Bella cautiously unfolded her arms across from her chest, and held out the arm with the silver scars, for Edward to see as well as for her own clarification.

"How does changing the color of the scars mark me?" Bella was careful in her tone of voice. Edward was still aggravated with her for something, perhaps her comment about the sun, but that could be cleared up later. She had her own questions she wanted answered.

"My venom carries my scent." A sly smile spread across Edward's face, and her brought the scars up close to his face. He took a deep breath, and let Bella's arm drop the bed beside her.

"Beautiful. You smell wonderful, ever more now that my scent is in your skin." Edward's eyes were darker, Bella noticed, but she didn't understand why.

Bella took another risk that day, as the first one had given her the knowledge of Edward's vampirism. She offered her untouched arm to Edward, who glanced at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Edward, I want you to do whatever you have to do to make sure no one else can ever touch me again. Mark me. Claim me. Do whatever you must, I will never love another like I do you." Bella closed her eyes, and stretched her arm out further, finally letting go on the breath she was holding the moment Edward's cool hands wrapped around her wrist.

Bella bit back her cries when the stinging returned, slightly dulled by Edward's cool tongue and icy breath. When he finished, he blew on the skin until Bella's eyes opened again, only to be greeted with a devilish smile.

"You just gave me permission for things I'm not ever sure you are aware of." Edward's teeth flashed in another dangerous smile, and Bella felt her heart rate pick up.

"Edward I-" Bella tried to take back her words, but Edward placed his icy cool finger against her lips.

"I've waited too long to finally have you. Your mind, and your heart are mine, and I shall take your body as well." Edward removed his finger when he finished speaking, but didn't give Bella a chance to respond. He pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss, and Bella couldn't help but kiss back.

His hard lips were unyielding to Bella, no matter how hard she tried to kiss back with equal ferocity, Edward would simply increase his excitement. He would break often for Bella to breath, but never long enough for her to speak. She was vaguely aware that Edward's hand had loosened the string on her sweatpants, and they were just now sliding down passed her hips.

She was vaguely aware of Edward's dangerously dark eyes, when he pulled away long enough to Bella's heart rate to lower to levels where she could think moderately clearly. She heard his voice when he spoke to her, but the words were confusing.

"You can always say no. You can always say stop." Edward reminded her, and her sweatpants were gone. Bella didn't understand until Edward's hand was at the side of her panties, toying with them as he debated whether to remove them or destroy them.

Bella felt something inside of her crack, and she looked at Edward for the first time. She saw the lust in his eyes, but the love that keep glancing to her for her permission. She could feel the vampire strength and speed in his movements, but the humanity in his kisses.

She felt excited at Edward's ministrations, but she also felt fear.

_He _had ripped her clothes from her, time and time again. _He_ had dragged the knife along her flesh, while telling her how much he hated her.

And now Edward was going to take those wounds, those scars, and those memories, and smother them with himself. The wounds of hatred would become marks of possession, as Edward ran his tongue around the first one under her navel.

He would turn those marks into his own, but something inside of Bella was screaming at what a bad idea it was. She ignored it, and basked in the stinging of Edward's venom, replacing _his_ face with Edward's with every new scar he covered.

But with every scar gone, the feeling of dread began to build.

And Edward tore her panties in half, and Bella cried out.

"_Don't stop."_


	10. Bathe

**Blackbird**

_A/N: Hey wow, it's been about a week since I last updated, hasn't it? I know you all are probably going 'you promised frequent updates and you left us high and dry for a week!' And I did. But for a valid reason! With all the stress from the last weekend, my sleep went down a good 75% and my stress rose a good 400%. I got a GI tract infection, and as my body was fighting it it was causing very mild intestinal bleeding, accompanied by severe severe severe (did i say severe?) cramping of everything in my abdominal area. I actually cried when a couple of them hit me they were so strong, but it made it impossible to focus on anything, let alone go to any of my classes or even get a decent nights sleep. Now I'm pretty much in okay shape, which is why this chapter is so short, but I'll get you a nice one tomorrow if I can after all the homework that will need to be caught up on. Being sick when you have to pay for your classes sucks, because you feel guilty when you don't go._

_Anyway, after all that blabbering, this chapter is short, and it may seem like filler, but some pretty important stuff happens. Unfortunately, no sex. They just aren't ready for it yet. I can feel it soon though, you know? Before they bust of out La Rough together I think. What do you think? There is a new poll on my profile about Edwar'd character in this story, go vote! I'd love to hear how you think, but Edward isn't going to change. :3  
_

_ALSO FOR SOME GOD AWFUL REASON, I CANNOT INSERT HORIZONTAL RULE LINES INTO THIS CHAPTER, SO THOSE HRHRHRHRRHR ATTACKS I'VE SUBSTITUTED WILL HAVE TO DO UNTIL THE PROBLEM IS RESOLVED. I'M DEEPLY SORRY ABOUT THAT. NOT REALLY BECAUSE IT'S JUST A DIVIDER BUT IT LOOKS LESS COOL.  
_

**HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHHRHRR**_  
_

Edward had almost finished, Bella's had felt him move from her pelvis to her thighs, and Bella felt a surge of _something_, maybe relief, that Edward's mouth hadn't strayed from his objective, that his hands hadn't moved from where they were pressing her hips down against the bed. No, Edward didn't push Bella's boundaries, and she was grateful for that. If Edward were to stray too far too fast, he ran the risk of pushing her away, and Bella wasn't sure how she would be able to live without Edward now.

There was another sting, and Bella hoped it was the last. Her skin was more sensitive below her waistline, and Edward's tongue wasn't helping the situation at all. Soon she felt his icy breath sooth the skin, and Edward was pressing soft kisses up her body, through the cloth of her shirt, until he reached her neck.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Edward purred, slinging his leg over Bella's waist so he was straddling her again. He was still fully clothes, while Bella felt over exposed without her panties or sweatpants. Edward had taken both from her and she hadn't said no.

"Edward…" Bella whimpered, finding herself unable to say anything else. She followed his eyes as they glanced between her and the door, and she presumed he was hearing something she could not, as he abruptly stopped his ministrations on her neck with his sinful mouth.

"It would be improper of us to be found like this, don't you agree?" Edward answered, the disappointment thick in his voice. He had obviously wanted to go further, and Bella was positive she wouldn't have stopped him, but time was on her side. She would have longer to prepare herself to dive headfirst into this complicated and dangerous love with Edward.

Bella was sure now, that she did love Edward, but the fear of her past kept reminding her that there would always be those lingering memories. Edward was enough to erase those memories when he was near, but what if he couldn't be with her always?

Edward was digging though Bella's clothing, picking out new things for her to wear, when Bella let her eyes drop back to the long forgotten movie. It was a lighthearted comedy they were watching together, but Bella couldn't bring herself to laugh now. There were too many things going on in her head. Too many secrets that were pushing against her self control, she was starting to lose her grip.

The sound of running water distracted Bella from her trance, and she rolled her head over to face the bathroom. Edward had laid out comfortable clothing for her and was drawing her a bath. The thing that worried Bella the most was that he had clothing for himself as well.

She didn't have time to ask about her concerns though, Edward was quickly at her side, picking up her limp body and carrying her to the bathroom. He set her down on the cool lid of the toilet seat, and Bella instantly wished Edward hadn't ripped her underwear from her body. Goose bumps raced up her arms and legs, and Edward laughed softly at her cries of surprise.

"Bella, Carlisle put a stop on all your visitors, but there are some that came anyway. They will be speaking with Carlisle after dinner." Edward spoke low and soft, brushing the back of his cool hand against Bella's face. She enjoyed his touch, and instantly leaned into it, earning another laugh from Edward.

"I don't want to see anyone yet. Not now." Bella moaned, her eyes desperately avoiding Edward's strong gaze. She glanced all over the bathroom, even at Edward's nondescript black shirt, just to avoid looking him in the eyes.

"I don't want you too either. I want you to tell me exactly what happened to you Bella. You have to tell me, or I can't protect you." Edward was being devious to Bella now, and she knew it. He would never stop pushing her until he knew exactly what had been happening to her all those months. He needed to know everything, and there were some things even Bella didn't want to tell.

"Stay with me Edward." Bella whispered, reaching her small, shaking hands down to the hem of Edward's shirt. Edward's large hand covered her own in a soft grip, pulling her away from him.

"What is it you want from me, Bella?" Edward cradled the hand he had captured in both of his own hands, slowly bringing her hand up to rest against his cheek. His golden eyes burned into Bella's soul as he awaited her answer.

"I only want you." Bella replied, bringing her other hand to caress the other side of Edward's cold face.

"What about your friends?" Edward's voice was seductive and dark as he questioned Bella now. The bathroom suddenly felt so small to Bella, like the walls were going to close her and Edward in there together forever.

"I don't have any, none that would miss me." Bella closed her eyes and leaned her face forward. She rested her forehead against Edward's and just allowed herself to take in his scent. His soft breaths were ticking her neck, but the sensation made Bella's inside tingle.

"Your mother? Your father?" Edward's hands traveled up from Bella's kneecaps to her shoulders, rubbing her skin through the fabric as he did. He wound his arms around her tightly, kneeling in front her slouched self.

"My father survived 17 years without me." Bella said sadly, pressing her eyes against the fabric of Edward's shirt, lest any tears came.

"Your mother?" Edward repeated, rubbing small soft circles on her back. He pressed gentle kisses against her neck, causing more strange feelings to stir in Bella's stomach. Whether they were butterflies or something more, she did not know, but they were pleasant, and they were coming from Edward, so she could endure.

"My mother married a man who travels a lot. I came to Forks so she could be happy with him." Bella's voice betrayed her. Her strength about the situation was beginning to waver, and Edward was undoubtedly hear the sobs she tried to contain in her chest.

Everything had gone wrong when she had come to Forks. Her father tried to welcome her as much as possible, but Billy's unnatural attachment to what was probably once a light hearted joke between two expectant fathers had ruined that. Bella shut herself away from others, and never made so much as a single close friend.

Sure, there was Angela, who constantly worried about Bella, who always called and offered to take her everywhere, even when she was with Ben. She could consider Angela a friend, but Angela had her own life, one that involved someday going to college, spending more time with Ben, and maybe moving on to having a normal existence.

Then there was Bella. Her future plans were simply to endure, to get up each day and carry on where the previous day ended, but now Edward had driven a hypothetical stake into the heart of those plans. He would want to keep seeing her, he would continue to want her after they left La Rouge, and as far as Bella was concerned, he could go ahead and have her. He just had to have her and her baggage as well.

"You aren't happy here." Edward stated, confirming to Bella that Edward had heard her attempts to stay calm.

"I hate it! I haven't been happy since I moved here! You are all I have now." And Bella's walls broke down, and the tears flowed. She clung to Edward and cried for her lost happiness, for her uncertain future, and her mundane past.

Edward encouraged her to calm down, but Bella could hardly make out what he was saying. She was lost in her own world of misery, where only Edward's beautiful face kept her from delving into a nightmare. She grabbed onto both of her forearms, rubbing the now-soft silver scars with the pads of her thumbs, but Edward's hands stopped her.

"We should get cleaned up for dinner. I'd like to introduce you to someone." Edward gently raised Bella's arms above her head, and then came her shirt and sweatshirt.

Instead of removing Bella's bra, like she had been expecting him to, he raised himself to his feet, suddenly towering over the hunched Bella. His own shirt and pants came off, leaving him in only his boxers.

"Edward… You aren't…" Bella cringed at her poor choice of words, but she was instantly relaxed by Edward's coy smile.

"I'm going to take a bath with you, but you are in no condition for me to go any further right now." Edward laughed softly, leaving his boxers on as unhooked Bella's bra and scooped her up into his arms, before graciously settling them both down in the soothing hot water. Bella was thankful Edward's skin was still slightly cool in the water, or she was afraid she might have overheated.

"Thank you Edward." Bella murmured against his chest, settling herself against him as the tiny rhythmic waves of the bathwater brushed against her skin. The heat felt amazing on Bella's scars, which glimmered under the water. She left them there to revel in the feeling, as it felt so much better then it ever had before.

Edward leaned back so Bella could comfortably lay on his chest, but not once did Bella think of how sensual it must have been, the two of them in the bathtub together, almost completely naked except for Edward's boxers. Her uncovered breasts were pressing into his chest, but she didn't care. He promised her he wasn't going to try anything, and Bella believed him.

She knew Edward well enough to know that he respected her as much as he loved her.

**HRHRHRHHRRHHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHHRR**

Edward's mind was drifting to places other then Bella's warm, wet body pressed against his own. As much as he had wanted to take her, right then and there on the bed, he knew he couldn't. Bella wasn't ready, she hadn't even told him who her attacker was yet. There were many things Edward still needed from Bella before he could finally have what he wanted most.

Bella's breathing was beginning to even out, but Edward knew they were pressed for time. Bella had just showered that morning, so Edward just wanted to make sure any excess venom had been washed from her skin. If either werewolf had come to La Rouge with her father, who was here to visit, they would definitely be able to smell is venom on her skin, although it was a much more foul scent to them then it was to his dear Bella.

"Bella, my love, you have to get ready for dinner, we don't have much more time." Edward gently grabbed both of her wrists and scrubbed them with softly with his hands, just enough to agitate the scar tissue to make it shine ever more. The effect would fade overnight, but Edward wanted to have the most visible mark on Bella he possibly could when her visitors came.

Edward would be with her of course, adding to the possessive stance he had already taken. It would only serve to help him root out which one of her visitors, if any, he was going to kill. He would get his revenge in due time, today was just another round of the waiting game, and Edward was quickly becoming a master.

"I want to stay here with you." Bella answered, her voice starting to get slurred with sleep. The heat from the water was causing her to become drowsy, and their lack of activity through the day was also slowing down her mind. Edward sighed, shifting his body in the water so he could slip his arms securely around Bella's body.

"I want to stay here too, but someone will come looking for us if we keep your visitors waiting." Edward laughed softly when Bella pouted, but didn't stop his ascent. Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's neck as he lifted the two of them out of the water. They had been soaking for over a half hour in comfortable silence, but now dinner was upon them, and Carlisle said they were to be present at dinner, together, instead of Edward retrieving food for Bella.

"I'm nervous Edward." Bella said softly as Edward wrapped her in a large soft towel. He grabbed one for himself, quickly stripping off his boxers once it was wrapped securely around his waist.

"About what?" Edward asked, slipping on a clean pair of boxers and his jeans under the protection of his towel. He wasn't modest in the slightest, but he was worried that perhaps Bella would feel he was too open with her too fast, so he resigned himself to hiding beneath a towel when he changed.

"I don't want to speak to anyone right now. I want to be by your side, in this room, because I feel safe here with you." Bella had managed to dress herself while Edward was turned away, and was now sitting on the lid of the toilet again, watching Edward with her wide, expressive eyes.

"And I want to take you away to where no one can ever harm you, for the rest of eternity, but things are never that easy." Edward sighed, pulling on a fresh dress shirt and buttoning it up quickly, not bothering to hide his vampire speed from Bella.

"I would like that." Bella whispered quietly, so quietly that Edward believed it wasn't meant for him to hear, but he had heard it anyway. Bella wasn't very used to the concept of vampire senses, and was constantly slipping around him, even after he had told her his secret.

Carlisle had heard him tell her, and he was also vaguely aware of what he was doing when their door was closed, but he never intruded, Sometimes he would have a conversation with Edward at nighttime when Bella was sleeping, but he didn't break past the barrier of the door.

It was an animalistic thing, an instinct almost, Edward noted to himself. Their bedroom was like his den, and Bella was his injured mate. He could protect her in his home, he could provide for her, but he wouldn't let any others near her. She wasn't well, he could feel it in every nerve, but the urge to continue to protect was strong and burning. It was something Edward would never escape from, but he didn't mind. Even his instincts were hell-bent on keeping Bella, and keeping her safe.

"What was that?" Edward teased, but there was little humor in his voice.

"I would like you to take me away Edward." Bella responded, with strong, but subtle determination in her voice. Her eyes were burning, but with what was a mystery to Edward.

"I will Bella." Edward said, with a strange dark smile.

"I will take you away from all of this, as soon as I can." And with that, Edward stalked towards Bella, his own eyes darkening with lust, but also love, for the one he now considered his mate for eternity.

He captured her waiting lips in a hungry kiss, ignoring his bodies desire to go further, and directed all the love and lust he could into claiming her lips. They would bruise and swell, but they would heal. Edward's vampire strength would leave it's marks on her body, but they would heal too, and she would be ready and waiting for him again.

Bella pulled her lips away, just a fraction so she could catch her breath, and Edward placed a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth.

"Take me with you, where ever you go Edward, I will follow you. I can't live without you now." Bella placed a gentle peck against Edward's forehead, and then stood up, grabbing Edward's hands as she did so.

"Anything you wish Bella." Edward tugged at her arm lightly, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"You are mine, after all." Edward's possessiveness was rearing, but he was able to quell the feelings and let go of Bella, instead settling on holding her hand as they walked the halls to the dining room. It had been awhile since Bella had eaten there, Edward remembered smugly.

As they prepared to round the corner, Bella squeezed Edward's hand, hard enough to get his attention.

"I am yours, after all." Bella whispered, pressing herself into Edward's side. He dropped her hand and wrapped it around her shoulder, keeping her even closer as they approached the dinner line.

_Mine now._


	11. Carlisle

**Blackbird**

_A/N: Wow guys, I never meant to stay away from this story for so long D: It nagged at me every night but I just couldn't bring myself to write. I tried very hard to bring you a good chapter today but I'm not sure I'm one hundred percent back. A lot of things beyond my control kinda all happened and I haven't had the time nor motivation to write. All the PM's and reviews though kept reminding me that I was letting you guys down though, so I got back to it! I'll try very hard to get back into my nightly schedule, but it might become more of a weekly thing. I know everyone really loved my nightly updates, I actually loved them too, but it's really hard for me now. I don't have any money and I have the worst job in the world (fast food, ick) so I've been working incredibly late and then getting up super early for school the next day. It's horrible. _

_But enough about my life! Everyone give me reviews so I feel so terrible abut not updating that I just have to update! Your feedback really drives me, although I do tend to write more for myself. It's very therapeutic, it's also so unbelievably fun to manipulate characters :3 WELL ENJOY EVERYONE!!_

_

* * *

  
_

Carlisle watched Bella eat, while also keeping his eyes on his son. Edward was engaged in a very private conversation with Bella, and Carlisle felt a bit ill at ease for listening in, but Edward had said he wanted him to meet Bella as his father, and not as his doctor.

"Who is it you wanted me to meet?" Bella asked Edward, between bites of the extravagant sandwich Edward had somehow made for her in the kitchen. His cooking ability must have greatly increased in the short amount of time he had devoted to becoming more human. It definitely helped to have vampire memory though, Carlisle noted.

"I want you to meet someone from my family, before we see your visitors." Edward glanced over to where Carlisle was pretending to divert his interest, giving his father a small smile as his cue to come sit with them.

Carlisle dragged out his approach as long as he could, studying very intently his son's body position and Bella sudden strong influx of his scent. The silver scars on her arms did not go unnoticed.

Bella followed Edward's gaze, until she too was staring at Carlisle. He felt a little uncomfortable with all the attention being cast upon him, but Bella quickly diverted her stare, focusing her attention instead on Edward's face.

They sat in comfortable silence while Carlisle approached, slowly, even in human terms. He didn't know what to expect from this encounter. Edward could have been a loose cannon, or a love-smitten mountain lion, but in either scenario, he was dangerous.

Edward's arm snaked around Bella's waist, pulling her close to him while they sat with their chairs pressed together. It would have been an endearing sight, if Edward wasn't a vampire, and Bella a fragile-minded human. Carlisle knew that Edward would make her stronger, and tougher, but for now, she was retreating into the shelter he offered, and submerging herself into the love he showered her with.

Bella was below the surface now, too far down for Carlisle to even recognize her now, in a sense. It wasn't a bad thing, but Bella's attachment to Edward had undoubtedly changed her, and would continue to change her. For now, it was all for the better, so Carlisle had no right to step in. He wasn't able to either, not physically, for Edward was faster then him, or mentally, for Bella might just succeed at her failed attempts at suicide.

Carlisle noticed with dismay that is journey had come to an end, and he was now standing directly in front of the lion's den. Edward's eyes slowly broke away from Bella's to meet his, once again nodding his permission to him.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Carlisle." Edward made a small hand gesture towards Carlisle, and Bella once again held him in her focus. There was confusion heavy in her expression, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she looked back to Edward.

He smiled at her, a soft smile, before turning back to Carlisle.

"He is my father." Edward tightened his arm around her waist, his soft voice making Carlisle jut as confused as Bella. Where was the snarling vampire who diligently stood guard at her bedside, with only her name and the scent of her blood? Here was a creature of passion, devoted passion to the fragile human he had claimed as his own.

That passion was also deadly though, as Edward's desire for dominance and possession, his animal instincts now stronger then ever, could kill. Bella had already been a victim of his need to physically mark her as his own, to discourage all others from so much as pursuing her. He had used his own venom to permanently infuse Bella with his own scent, her very skin now held subtle reminders of Edward's ever-increasing ownership of her.

"Your father?" Bella asked, obviously noticing that they did not look alike at all. Carlisle had his blond hair and his sympathetic exterior to match the compassion on the inside. Carlisle was a father figure in all senses of the word.

Edward on the other hand, was young, younger then any of his siblings when they were changed. He still had a teenage spirit and a ferocious temper. He had bronze hair that was a stark contrast to Carlisle's own, and he embraced his animal instincts when Bella was involved. Carlisle could consider it dangerous and a reason for concern, but he couldn't ignore that Edward held the upper hand in this situation. He could stop playing by human rules at any moment and disappear with Bella. He could have her in every way he ever thought of, and no one could stop him.

"Adopted father." Carlisle answered for her, taking the seat across the table from the both of them. Edward's posture was rigid, but Bella was relaxed. Her hands kept brushing over the marks on her arms, only releasing more of Edward's scent into the air. Carlisle was sure she as unaware of what she was doing, but the smirk on Edward's face proved that his son was definitely enjoying himself.

"How old are you?" Bella directed her question towards Edward, but he glanced at Carlisle. There were many things running through his sons golden eyes at that moment, but Carlisle wasn't able to clearly understand the expression on Edward's face. It was almost as if he was smug that he had Bella now, like he had won some battle with Carlisle to have her, though Carlisle was sure he had never even once thought of Bella in anything other then a professional manner. He was sure to keep them out of his thoughts unless they had done something to alert him.

"I was born in Chicago, 1901, and I've been seventeen since 1918." Edward smirked when Bella's eyes alit with surprise, her eyebrows rising considerably as her mind ran through the facts.

"You are more then five times my age!" Bella laughed softly, her surprise instantly washing away into humor. Edward smiled at her joke, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear when she had quieted. Carlisle felt like he was intruding on a moment between soul mates, their connection was so deep in that moment that it pushed away the doctor with its desire to remain untouched.

"How old are you, Dr. Cullen?" Bella turned her attention to him once Edward's lingering touch dropped from her cheek.

"Please, just call me Carlisle. And I'm much older then Edward, you can be sure of that." Carlisle smiled when Edward's posture relaxed. He would have given anything to be able to read his son's mind at that moment, but the rational part of his mind told him he wouldn't like what he found. Bella was who he had chosen as his mate, and he was therefore allowed to think of her as he pleased, whether it was sexual or emotional.

"Bella, I wanted you to meet my father for a reason." Edward revealed, which was also a shock to Carlisle. Edward had confided that it was purely so that Bella may feel more comfortable opening up to him, during their sessions in the event Edward was not able to attend. He had never mentioned his ulterior motives.

"Does it have to do with who is coming today?" Bella whispered, wringing her fingers on the table, before Edward reached up and covered her hands with one of his own. Edward's eyes locked with Bella's for a moment, some unspoken communication passed between them, and Bella dropped her eyes, pulling her hands from the table to rest in her lap.

"Your father is coming." Carlisle provided, but did not receive a response from Edward or Bella. He was still staring at her downcast eyes, his hand still tightly clutching her own. Then Carlisle knew.

"He is bringing guests." Bella finished. A small shiver down her spine was all it took for Edward's horrid snarling to be unleashed. He at least had the sense to keep it low enough so the others couldn't hear, but Bella and Carlisle could.

"Unfortunately," Edward's malice in his voice was evident; he had apparently pushed the upcoming meeting to the back of his mind. "Your father is above the ban Carlisle had put in place."

Bella nodded, but her breathing was picking up, the depth of her breathing was increasing as well. Carlisle knew that her mind was quickly debating whether to fight or run, and apparently Edward knew it too.

"He'll take you away if you don't see him." Edward pleaded. His main concern was how to keep Bella calm during the visit, Carlisle knew he could only do so much sweet talking and lying to convince Charlie that she was doing well and getting better here. For one more week, Charlie still had a say in whether she stayed or went home. If she went home, Edward would follow, and horrible things would probably unfold.

* * *

Edward was furious. He hadn't meant to get so angry, but when Carlisle's thoughts revealed to him that Bella's father had insisted that he bring an 'old friend and his son', Edward just about lost it. He knew one of the Black family members had something to do with Bella's frame of mind, and all the work Edward had done to get her to reveal what had happened would go to waste. He was going to be in their meeting as well, he would watch them, he would see who this man was that died seventeen years ago.

"You'll be with me." Bella's question wasn't asked like a question. She had almost demanded it, but she knew better then to do that. Edward wouldn't mind that she demanded him near her, but there were certain things he wouldn't stand for.

"Edward will have to act as my assistant, he has enough medical knowledge to pretend." Carlisle, much to Edward's relief, left out the extent of Edward's educational background. He would tell Bella eventually, but right now he didn't want her to know exactly what he had deduced from reading her charts.

A tense silence fell over the table, as Edward's grip on Bella increased with every quickened beat of her heart. She was afraid of what was going to happen, but Edward was just shaking with anticipation at what he was going to learn from this encounter.

"I think it's about time." Carlisle broke the silence, hearing the car pull into the parking lot outside. Edward had heard it too, and took that as his cue to leave. Bella had finished enough of her dinner for him to be satisfied, so he gently lifted her up to her feet and guided her back to their room, without another spoken word between him and his father.

"_One week and you can take her home."_ Carlisle's thought to him was harmless, but when viewed in the way Edward had known he intended, it drew a smile to his face. Bella and him would have a lot of explaining to do to one another after this disastrous meeting was over.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Bella whimpered, once she was seated on Edward's bed. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to suppress the shivers that Edward was painfully aware of.

"You have to talk to me tonight Bella." Edward pleaded, sitting next to her on his bed. He had retreated here to change into something more professional looking, like Carlisle's lab coat, but instead he knew that his precious time with Bella couldn't be wasted on something as trivial as that.

"I can't Edward." Bella cried out, the obvious conflicting emotions she was experiencing were driving him wild. He wanted her to be able to trust him, he wanted her to be able to believe that he could actually protect her, so that he could finally have her, and take her away from this horrid place, where her father and his 'friends' could barge into his life as they pleased. Edward didn't enjoy others intruding on his life, and he was going to make that perfectly clear to Bella when he got her to talk.

He was going to ask her permission to kill.

Her opinion mattered. If she forbade him the pleasure of destroying whatever vile creature had laid harm to her, he had brothers, hell, he had sisters who would gladly do the deed for him. He could make it look like an accident, he could fake a natural disaster if he pleased. Vampire's didn't _exist_ in the mind of the world, he could completely destroy whoever his target would be, and never once draw any attention.

"Do you trust me Bella?" Edward was messing with her head in a way he knew he shouldn't, but to him, knowing what happened was almost as important as having Bella. They were almost the same thing, but he knew his desire for her would never be off put simply because she couldn't reveal the details of her horrific past.

"I do!" Bella moaned, leaning into Edward's side. She cried out when he moved away from her, turning to look at her with no smile on his face.

"You don't trust me enough Bella. You are willing to leave everything for me, but you can't tell me what happened to you! I only want to help you, I want to help you heal, I want to _love_ you!" Edward internally smirked at his little plea. It was nothing to him, to guilt her into confessions, but he was definitely going to make sure that she was reminded of her place. She belonged to him, so therefore her secrets were his, her mind was his, everything about her belonged to him, and she couldn't keep anything from him.

"I do trust you Edward, I trust you so much that it scares me sometimes!" Bella desperately reached out, grabbing onto fistfuls of Edward's shirt. He didn't immediately respond to her tugging, but when tears threatened to fall, he gave in. He was causing her pain, and though he did feel guilty, he was more smug that he had made her give in.

"Then trust that I'll never leave you. I'll never leave you unprotected, I'll never stop loving you, you are mine and mine only, and I have to protect what belongs to _me._" Edward's arms formed around her body, pressing her tightly into him. Her body molded effortlessly against his, and Edward slightly regretted using his strength to bind her to him. She would have bruises, but they were reminders of her attempt to keep secrets from him any longer. He had given her time, he needed to know now.

"I'll tell you! I'll tell you anything you want to hear! Just please Edward! Promise me you love me! Promise me you'll never leave me!" Bella buried her face into Edward's shirt, the distinct scent of saline hitting Edward's nose.

He had broken her defenses.

And he and never felt more in control.

"Tonight Bella, I need to know tonight. I promise you Bella, you'll never ever have to worry about me leaving you. I'll never stop loving you, no matter what you say to me tonight." Edward cooed, his gentlest voice now whispering the words of comfort required to undo the temporary damage he had inflicted to get what he wanted.

He was angry that Bella dared to doubt his love for her, his _devotion_ to her, but she hadn't truly experienced the raw, animalistic love Edward held for her. Edward's thoughts turned dark. Tonight after her confession to him, he would take her when her soul was clean. He would claim her innocence right after she revealed to him the black mark she hid so expertly.

He had too, she was driving him wild. Her emotional stability was no longer a concern to him. She would be so much better off once she finally revealed to Edward what had been happening in those past few dark months.

He would make someone's life only that much worse.

* * *

Bella had buried herself in Edward's shirt, taking in deep breaths of his scent. She wished her nose was strong enough to be able to know Edward was with her always, through the venom he had infused into her scars, but she couldn't. She knew Edward could smell it, and Carlisle probably could as well, as they were both vampires.

Vampire.

Bella thought it hadn't fully hit her yet. The one person she loved above all else was a vampire. He hadn't tried to bite her, or even look conflicted. He said that he fed on the blood on animals, was that why his eyes were so beautiful? They were darker when Edward was being overly physical, but also she noticed that they had been black when Edward's rage had almost simmered passed his exterior while speaking with his father.

Edward's cool hands unwound her from his shirt, taking care to make sure she was alright before letting go. He was then standing in front of their dresser, faster then Bella could comprehend. He whipped out a lab coat, similar to Carlisle's, and pulled it on over his dress shirt. He was then at her side, lifting her off the bed and carrying her into the bathroom. He turned on the light and quickly got to work, his speed causing Bella's head to spin.

A cool wet washcloth was placed against her face, and Bella shrieked from the contact. Edward laughed at her peril, but continued to dab at her face with the offending object.

"It's cold!" Bella whimpered in mock sadness, trying to move her face away from Edward's cloth-covered hand. He laughed too, making it a game of erasing all the evidence of Bella's tears while she tried to avoid the icy washcloth. Her father would recognize if she had been crying, and would immediately wonder what had caused her pain.

Bella tugged lightly on Edward's lab coat, and he gave into her desire to pull him closer. He wrung out the washcloth and tossed it onto the edge of the bathtub so it could dry.

"We don't have much time until Charlie will want to see you." Edward wound his hands through Bella's hair, the coolness of his fingers causing little shocks of pleasure to shoot down her back.

"Kiss me Edward." Bella closed her eyes, feeling Edward's forehead pressing against her own. He attacked her waiting lips with his own, immediately taking Bella's train of thought away. The thoughts of her father and the guests he had undoubtedly brought him were long gone, as Bella was now completely consumed with Edward's lips moving down her neck to her collarbone. He placed gentle nips against her skin, drawing out mewls of pleasure from Bella.

He lightly dragged his nose up the path his mouth had taken down, paying special attention to her pulse point. The feel of Edward's teeth against one of her large blood vessels, made her body want to recoil in fear, but her mind told her not to fear Edward. He would not harm her, nothing bad would happen to her.

Edward slowly pulled away, but his hands were still wound through Bella's hair, gently twisting the strands around his fingers.

"We have to go now." Edward sighed, listing Bella off the counter top and helping her straighten out her clothing. Bella sighed, still slightly woozy from the attention Edward was lavishing upon her. She hardly noticed when Edward took her hand and led her from the room, she did notice though, when Edward dropped her hand before they entered the now mostly empty cafeteria.

Bella shot him a confused glance, but then she understood his reasoning. Her father would not be happy if she was holding hands with a boy in a _mental hospital_. He was not too happy she was here to begin with.

Edward kissed the top of her head and the rounded the corner, but not before she noticed the satisfied smirk on Edward's face.


	12. Owned

**Blackbird**

_Owned_

_A/N: I swear to god I am not dead right now! I had so much to do that everytime I sat down to write this chapter, something else would come up and I'd have to run off and save the day! Also I had finals and final papers and final projects galore, so now that I'm on the month long winter break, I'll hopefully be able to finish the story, like I had planned to do a long long long time ago. It's been a long time, hasn't it? I wasn't really planning on taking so long to get this story out, I actually had intended to get it out and finished a month after I first posted Blackbird, but sometimes things don't always work out like we plan, now do they? I didn't plan for a lot of things, but I want you guys to know I will never ever abandon this story! _

_Updates have been scarce because of something I was going to wait until the final chapter to tell you all, but I think you deserve better from me! I'm writing a novel, a real novel, to hopefully be published and everything! it's about vampires, but it's so much more mature then Twilight or any other teen vampire book I've read. It's pretty dark, but also really cute. (I'm only saying that because I wrote it, haha) When I finish the story, I'll give you guys an address where you can e-mail me about this story or my new novel! I'll be handing out sneak previews like old Halloween candy! And Also I want to take a second and thank everyone who didn't give up on me or this story, and especially the people who PM'd me with encouragement! I know it's been a long time since I last updated, and I never really give much explaination, but I'm trying very hard to suceed in college and also balance my social life and my professional life, so sometimes my writing will have to take a backseat until things calm down. Thank you to everyone, your reviews and PM's made me sit down today and write the rest of this chapter for you :3_

_

* * *

_

When Edward kissed Bella's forehead, he heard a light growl in his ears. Obviously he had figured out that there were vampires surrounding Bella now, and his dark thoughts turned malicious when Edward approached with Bella at his side. His mind was reeling with all the new things he was presented with, but much to Edward's delight, he noticed her scars. Her silver scars that were forever discolored by vampire venom.

The younger one had begun phasing in response to Carlisle's family moving back to Forks, so they could be near him and Edward. The vampire family was sticking to the treaty, but their presence, as well as a group of unfriendly nomads, was still enough to drive the next generation into shifting. Billy Black sized up Edward and Carlisle, his mind a mess of jumbled thoughts and dark images, but most importantly, Edward got what he needed to know. All that was left now was getting Bella through the visit. He would never leave her side, citing that she might be a danger to herself if left alone. Billy Black might even be provoked into an attack, and Edward wouldn't have to wait until Bella was free to be released to kill him. In Bella's defense, Edward would have no control over himself.

"Bella!" Charlie jumped from his chair to envelop his daughter in a hug, but Edward's soft growl alerted Carlisle it wasn't the best idea, and quickly covered for him.

Carlisle raised his hand to Charlie, who was quickly becoming confused when Bella did not come running to his arms. Charlie's thoughts were a mix of anger, confusion, and sadness, but Edward paid them no heed. He was more concerned with his prey.

How he put on such a friendly charade, Edward noted to himself. Laughing with Carlisle even though they were both very aware of what the other was. It was the young one, Jacob, who looked most ill at ease. His posture tensed as they approached, and the scars did not go unnoticed to him either. Bella unconsciously rubbed her arm and a fresh wave of Edward's scent was released into the air.

'_I really wish you hadn't done that before her father came to visit. The wolves are ready to pounce.'_ Edward smirked at his father's comment, choosing to ignore him and study the revived Billy Black instead. He was the exact same man he had seen forcibly phased back into his human form, being drained of blood by a pair of nomadic vampires. It worried Edward slightly, not quite knowing what had happened in the forest that day, but a mark on His neck was more then enough to give him some semblance of a theory.

_Bite marks._ There were multiple ones up and down his neck, and they weren't the brotherly bites Jacob sported from his pack mates. These ones were the same silver as Bella's arms, and the ones on her thighs and pelvis. Surely Billy could smell Edward's scent there too, but how Billy had remained a werewolf, much less alive after so many bites was a mystery.

Billy hid them well, with his wheelchair façade. He seemed harmless, but Edward knew that was far from the truth. His thoughts gave him away. His eyes were an odd color, but Edward would think on that later. He had obviously been bitten by vampires, but what exactly did that mean for a werewolf?

'_I saw her first. I saw her, this vampire has no right to be near her. She is mine!'_ Billy's thoughts were all one concentrated jumble of the same thing, memories of Bella on the day she was born, and finally the thoughts Edward needed to hear. The monster inside of Edward roared in response that Bella was willingly his own, but he kept his mouth shut. His posture was intimidating enough to keep the old man in line.

"Edward is her nurse, he is constantly with her to make sure she keeps herself in good condition." Edward mentally cursed for not paying better attention to the conversation, but Bella saved him from being caught, and for that he would have to thank her later.

"I'm scared." She whispered, so quietly that only Carlisle and Edward could hear. She wasn't able to speak in the range they could but she had learned how to keep her voice low, so her cries were only for Edward, when he would hungrily claim her lips time and time again. He was a greedy man, and that Bella would give her whimpers only to Edward only fueled the fire of his desire.

"It's actually time for Bella's medications, if you'll excuse us." Edward politely smiled at Charlie as he rose, pulling Bella up by the elbow. Her body was tense from hiding her fear, but Edward had felt it radiating off her in waves of terror.

"Are any medications helping her?" Charlie questioned Carlisle as Edward and Bella headed in the direction of their bedroom. Edward heard the young wolf excuse himself to the bathroom, but his thoughts betrayed him as well. He knew that the scent smothering Bella was the same as Edward's, and wanted to investigate.

"Your fiancé might be following us." Edward whispered in her ear, after her stiffness had become so bad that Edward was now carrying her cradled in her arms.

"What does he want…" Bella whispered, snuggling her face into Edward's lab coat. The way Edward's body curled around her was not only an act of protection, but dominance. He carried her all the way back to their bedroom, laying her down gently on his bed. Luckily he had foreseen a visit to Bella's room and his side of the room looked unoccupied. If Charlie were to walk around to examine her living quarters, he would never notice the vampire's things carefully hidden from plain view.

Edward listened to Jacob's thoughts a little more, cautiously judging the potential risk he posed. He was simply concerned about the one he considered 'his fiancée.' Edward would have to inform him that no such person existed, not in this room at least.

It took every ounce of self control Edward still had not to barge out into the hallway where Jacob thought he was concealed. His very presence was becoming more and more infuriating to Edward, who found the mutt's very existence irritable. He could also potentially cause distress to Bella, which would in turn anger Edward to the point where he would be seeing red. His instincts were ensnared by Bella now, and his body reacted violently against any threats to her, even from his own father.

"Try and calm down Bella, there is still a lot of night left. I don't know how long they plan to stay." Edward was trying very hard to keep a professional façade up with Jacob standing outside. The dog was trying very hard to keep quiet but he could never disguise his painfully loud beating heart. It was ringing in Edward's ears as a threat, another life form approaching his distressed and weakened mate. His muscles tightened against his will every time he took his attention off Bella, anticipating the attack. Whether Edward would be on the defensive or offensive though, depending on how much longer he could control his body's desires.

"I don't want to go back. I'm not well, Doctor Cullen." Bella had wrapped herself in Edward's comforter, her face pressed into the pillow. Edward's hearing was able to pick up the deep breathes she was taking, but also the slight amusement in her voice. She knew Jacob was eavesdropping as well, and chose to play along, for both their sakes.

"But you must Bella, they drove all the way out here to see you." Edward was silently thankful he had shut the door behind himself when he had come back to the room with Bella. Jacob would not be able to see the compromising grins both their faces held. The conversation they were having was much more private, much more silent, spoken only in body language and meaningful looks.

"I can't help that I'm sick Doctor. I was never contacted, no one asked my opinion on this visit." Bella's anger was not pretend, Edward noticed. She truly was angry they had come anyway, without so much as a phone call, or a letter. She was also angry her father had the audacity to bring guests to his daughter's _institution._

Edward sat down on the bed next to Bella, and leaned down so that he could speak into her ear, ensuring the conversation remained private.

"You are a horrible actress." Edward murmured, nuzzling the path from Bella's ear to the pulse point in her neck. Although the scent of her blood, her _skin_ even, was tempting, his body never pushed him to sink his teeth into her flesh. His overwhelming desire to protect her was even stronger then the base instincts of a vampire, although it did multiply his hostility and brutality.

Bella made a noise of agitation, flipping over on to her back and crossing her arms.

_I tried,_ she mouthed, before flashing Edward a forced smile. Edward knew exactly what having to see Billy and Jacob, and even her father was doing to her mind. Edward would have to call this little meeting short if he was to get what he wanted later that evening.

"You sound like you are from my time." Edward whispered, snaking his arms around Bella's body. He lifted her up gently, and set her feet on the ground.

"I'm not very good at pretending you know." Bella groaned, missing the contact of Edward's skin almost immediately. She raised herself up onto the balls of her feet so she could reach the crook of Edward's neck, and rested her forehead there. The fact that Bella so willingly gave Edward her affections made his head spin. She was quickly becoming the mate Edward had hoped she would be, and more. Her scent did wondrous things to him, like the greatest drug, and his mind was a flurry of excitement, just from the gentlest sway of her hips.

Edward Cullen knew he was in love.

* * *

Bella knew Jacob would want to try and get her alone, and that Edward would much rather not let that happen, but it would have to happen eventually. She would have to tell her father, she would have to tell Jacob, that she was in love. She could never tell her father that she was in love with a vampire, with a creature that was, quite literally, willing to kill for her. Bella not only had to judge her father's reactions, but Edward's with just as much caution. Charlie had to believe he still had some influence in his daughters life, but he had to do it respectfully, or Edward would steal Bella away into the night, never to be seen again.

It wasn't that the idea of running away with Edward scared her, it was the idea of who would follow. Edward didn't understand what _he_ looked like when he was angry, when he showed what he truly was. The words made Bella shudder, but they were true. Billy Black was not human.

While it was true Edward was not human either, Bella's instincts still told her the man she loved was in danger. She had never seen Edward's true strength, his true nature, aside from his desire to keep Bella happy and safe. Perhaps his only nature was to protect Bella, but she somehow found that hard to believe. There was an even darker side to Edward, a side he had never revealed to her directly, but she was not dumb. She was not a broken child who did not question what she was told. Bella was still strong, she hadn't given in yet, although Edward's dominating behavior made her wish to some days.

If she gave in to Edward, if she told him what he wanted, if she gave him her body, Edward would have all of her, and Bella was scared of what that would mean. What would become of her when Edward possessed every piece of her? When she no longer owned her own soul?

It may not have been as scary as Bella was expecting, but it was scary enough.

Edward's teeth nipped at the skin behind Bella's ear, causing her to shudder in pleasure. How her body desired him without any consent from her mind, but she was close to not caring.

"We need to go back." Edward spoke low, his lips barely brushing the shell of Bella's ear. The sensation was overwhelming, and Bella was sure he knee's had buckled. Edward's strong arms were already around her waist, supporting her in her weakness. Edward quickly helped her up and moved aside from her, causing Bella to instantly miss the feel of his body so close to hers. She was confused by how quickly he could go from being affection to being distant, but she understood perfectly well why when a knock on the door surprised Bella. She jumped at the sound, and Edward smirked at her. She wasn't as amused as he was, but with his ability to read minds, he must have known that someone was coming. He was just being cruel to her.

Edward nodded to her, and then nodded in the direction of the door. A deep frown was set onto his face and he turned around and headed into the bathroom. It made Bella slightly upset at how easily he slipped into his role of 'caregiver', when both Bella and Edward knew that he was so much more then that.

Bella took a deep breath, and opened the door, coming face to face with an angry Jacob Black.


	13. Resistance

**Resistance**

_A/N: Hello everyone! How did I do on timing this update? Hopefully it wasn't a month, but I eventually lost track. I had originally planned to have the dark and dirty in this chapter, but it grew a mind of it's own and told me to wait. I do believe the next chapter is growling at me with it's desire for sexy dark lemon time. Bella will be 18 too, so I feel like that fits better with the story. Edward may be totally insane sometimes, but he was some rational thought sometimes too! Anyway, I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and a happy new year! I had a great time, and I'm excited to get with some of my resolutions (coughcough finish Blackbird before school starts again.) I did say I'd have it done within the month but I really don't have the time to give the same quality chapters as fast as I used to be able to, and I'm not going to post something that I wrote in a half hour and didn't proofread. Hopefully you all understand._

_I did make a forum though! At the suggestion of ECullenitis, Blackbird now officially has it's own forum! the url is _

_ http :// www. fanfiction .net/forum /Blackbird _Forum/55 578/_

_Just get rid of all of those spaces I just threw in there to make the link not disappear and you are golden! Make as many topics as your heart desires! Ask any question! I'll even give anyone that ask for them, spoilers! They will of course be properly marked, but I know sometime people get really tired of waiting for me to get my butt into writing gear, and probably don't want to wait for the new chapters. Well, the Forum is there now, do everyone can talk about the story with each other, and I'll also be adding the pol from my profile to my forum so everyone can talk about what they voted and why! This is the longest author's note ever. Sorry D:_

_

* * *

  
_

Jacob Black was staring Bella down, and she was uncertain of what she wanted to do more. She could either punch him for even believing coming here today was a good idea, or she could cry and run to Edward, ruining their charade of doctor and patient. As much as she wished for the comfort of Edward's arms around her at the moment, she knew it wasn't possible. Jacob would assume things exactly as they were and he could possibly spill to Charlie. The last thing Bella wanted was Charlie to know about her semi-secretive romance with her so-called nurse. He wouldn't take it as well as Bella could only imagine him doing so, and things would get very ugly. Something told Bella that Edward enjoyed the thrill of the 'hunt.' Whether that hunt included the execution of her father, or the repossession of her person, Bella wasn't sure.

"What are you doing here?" Those were the only words Bella could say without showing how conflicted she really was. Her hands were itching at her sides, but her legs were also unsuccessfully trying to pull he body backwards, as if a magnetic field was pulling Bella to Edward.

"I came to talk to you, to see if you were alright." Jacob's eyes kept darting away from Bella's face, and it was annoying her greatly. She knew he was looking for Edward, and she was tempted to call out to him just to annoy Jacob further. She didn't want to be the cause of a fight, not yet at least. Everything was going relatively smoothly, she Bella felt content with herself and her actions. When things started to get rough though, she would have to interject further then she wished to though. She didn't want to announce that she would be leaving with Edward once she turned 18, but if it was the only way, she would face the wraith of those who would unleash it upon her.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Bella narrowed her eyes at Jacob's obvious lies. The occasionally wrinkling of his nose spoke more to Bella then Jacob could have imagined. She was no stranger to the other being in the room; she was no stranger to his scent, or his possessiveness of her. One wrong move and Jacob would witness first hand the reason Bella would no longer consent to marrying him.

"Can I come in?" Jacob had grown weary from his fruitless attempts to pinpoint where Edward was hiding. His scent so heavily covered the room it was impossible to find where it was the strongest. That was why Bella preferred to stay in her room during their leisure time, and she preferred to sleep in his unused bed at night.

"I'm fine Jacob. You don't have to double check. I'll be back to everyone shortly." Bella grabbed the side of the door and made to slam it, but the satisfying sound of the wood quivering never came. Jacob had stuck his foot between the door and the frame and had prevented it from closing. Bella was slowly getting angry.

"Leave Jacob." Bella ground out, her teeth clenching painfully in her mouth. She was no longer so concerned about Jacob finding Edward but what Jacob would do. Bella may only be human, but Jacob was too, and she would fight him if she had to. She was not a weak little girl anymore.

"He is in here, isn't he?" Jacob's eyes narrowed as he pushed his way in to the room. Bella initial plan to fight was quickly losing its appeal, and Jacob was advancing slowly. For every step she took backwards he took one forwards.

"Who's here?" The velvet voice of Bella's voice called out from the bathroom. Bella could have sworn she heard the wood of the bathroom counter top splintering, but it was a nondescript sound, it could have been anything, Bella told herself.

"You…" Jacob's voice gave way to a growl, and Bella felt herself become truly scared. Jacob had never _growled_ at her before, even when they did fight. Something was not right.

Edward gracefully strode out from the bathroom, the tails of doctors coat trailing behind him. He took his position close to Bella's side, and gave her a small smile. She felt comforted by his presence, but the growl Jacob had just given sent her mind into a panic.

_I've heard that growl before._

"I do believe you are frightening my patient. Should I call for security to escort you from the premises?" Edward's voice was cold, no longer the soft velvet Bella had grown to love. This Edward was fierce, scarier then a lion attacking it's prey, scarier then the most deadly spider, _scarier then him._

But Bella felt she had no reason to fear him. For some reason, all the ferocity Edward was emitting had no effect on her. She still saw him as her savior, her protector, her love. Only now she would have to witness her savior be a little less then holy.

"Where do you get off parading around like a doctor? You obviously have Bella so brainwashed she can't see beyond your fake jacket and your sweet words!" Jacob swung his fist around to emphasize his point, but Edward did not budge.

"I've graduated medical school twice in my lifetime you mutt. What have you accomplished? Holding on to the hope that you would never have to be charming enough to get a girl to love you? Knowing Bella would always be forcefully handed over to you? I don't think I'm the one parading around behind lies." Edward's face never broke his composure. Instead, he looked even more relaxed as his words struck Jacob.

Bella felt that Edward was baiting Jacob to attack him, and she was afraid of the consequences. Jacob was only human; he would surely be killed… Wouldn't he?

"Get behind me Bella." Edward had leaned down until his cool lips were brushing against the shell of her ear. His icy breath made her shiver, but it also calmed her. When he whispered to her, his voice was no longer steel, but instead was back to smooth silk.

Bella obliged, carefully angling herself behind Edward, watching as Jacob's contorted in anger as he processed what Edward had said. There had been a brief moment of silence, but it was soon to be broken.

"At least I didn't have to trick a girl into loving me! I bet if Bella were to wake up from her little dream she would realize you are nothing more then a monster, you leech!" Jacob's growls were becoming more evident, and it Bella stared for too long, she would see the outline of Jacob's body occasionally warp. Bella believed it was due to her eyes being open for so long, but something in the back of her mind disagreed.

"Bella?" Edward's voice no longer harsh as he spoke to her, he only used the soft tone for her. She felt grateful in that moment, knowing Edward wouldn't speak gently to anyone threatening her state of mind. He cared about her.

"Yes Edward?" Bella answered, slightly unsure of herself. Would Edward ask her to leave? Would he tell her to go back to living with her father?

"Have I ever told you, that you could never leave? Have I ever ignored your disinterest and continued to pursue you? Have I ever stood by while my father-"

"No." Bella quickly answered. She knew where he was going with that. It was clear he was trying to stir Jacob into fighting so he could have them tossed from the hospital.

"Tell me Bella. Are you unhappy?" Edward kept his eyes locked on Jacob's movement, and Bella wished he would have looked at her, but she understood that Jacob might try and attack him at any moment. He was protecting her, in more ways then one.

"I'm never unhappy with you Edward!" Bella quickly wrapped her arms around Edward's waist, and she could have sworn she saw the corners of Edward's lips turn up. The growling from the other side of the room had grown deafening to Bella's scared self.

"Let go of him!" Jacob's voice bellowed, but Bella would not oblige. She held tight to Edward, who placed a comforting hand on top of her own.

"I think it's best if you leave Jacob." Edward said slowly, but the venom in his voice was thick. Bella heard a ferocious howl, and she was airborne. Edward had somehow cradled her against his chest and was running. He slowed to a walk shortly thereafter before setting Bella gently on her feet, and tugging her arm towards the table where the company she had hoped to escape still waited patiently.

They all stared at Bella with questioning eyes as they approached the table, and in the distance, Bella could have sworn she heard the same howl, only this time, with a sad tone to it.

"Unfortunately, Bella will be unable to conclude this charming little visit." Edward's voice held authority, and the three men at the table dared not to cross him. He was flaming with anger at Jacob, but Bella still felt nothing coming from him. When he looked at her the anger disappeared, and that was enough for Bella.

She closed her eyes and fell before anyone could protest.

* * *

Bella had fainted, and Edward was painfully aware of that. He had gracefully picked up her limp body and quickly made up some illness Bella had contracted before turning to leave. Carlisle's eyes followed him until he was in the safety of the deserted hallway, and they began their conversation.

"Jacob phased. Alice and the others were quickly able to restrain him though." Edward was speaking so low, that even if someone did happen to walk by, they wouldn't suspect a thing. He felt bad using Bella's body as a means of escape from her father and that vile werewolf, but Jacob's outburst had been worse then expected.

"_Alice texted me earlier. She grabbed everyone who was home and they came to subdue him for you."_ Carlisle sighed, both mentally, and in real life. The illness Edward had suddenly shouted was very strange, and not common in the least. Edward did feel bad, but Bella's soft, warm and limp body in his arms quickly pushed those thoughts aside.

"They are taking him back then? Tell Billy that he left already or something believable, I need to tend to Bella. Thank you Carlisle." Edward quickly turned away from the cafeteria and headed back to their bedroom. It had been spared any damage, thanks to Edward's siblings, but as he walked he noticed a few things that looked as if Emmett had tried his best to hide.

Holes in the wall were not easily disguised with fake plants. Especially large holes.

"_You're welcome Edward." _Carlisle's voice was the last thought Edward was consciously aware of before he entered his and Bella's room. Bella was finally starting to stir, and Edward wanted something more from her then a promise of her eternal love. He wanted _her._

"Edward?" Bella mumbled, arching her back even though Edward had a tight grip on her body. She was unable to move against his arms, and the animalistic aspect to him just holding her close was driving his body wild. Her scent was heavy and she gently stretched her limbs out, and Edward's control began to slip.

"Yes love? I'm here." Edward gently laid Bella down on his bed, and partially covered her body with his own. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, enjoying how the scent of her skin mingled with the scent of her blood, so close to her pulse point, yet his teeth didn't even feel drawn to the taste of her flesh.

"Are they gone?" Bella opened her eyes fully now, but Edward was too content to look up and meet her curious gaze. He was able to imagine her perfectly in his mind, the sparkle in her brown eyes, the curious frown on her face, and the faint blush to her cheeks. He knew her well enough that he could draw her face perfectly, without looking, only hearing the tone of her voice.

He wanted to know her better still. He wanted to know how she tasted, he wanted to know what her heat felt like, he wanted to know how to make her scream his name.

But not here. There was only a few days left of torture until he could have Bella. And he could have her, he would always have her. When Bella was eighteen, she would leave the hospital, she would leave Seattle, and she would leave everything behind and come with Edward. They would go far away, and live many years in solitude.

At least Edward hoped she would agree. He had her paperwork all set, all she had to do was sign and then check out of the hospital. He couldn't continue to exist without her, being so close to her without being able to take her was heartbreakingly painful for Edward, but he fought his unnatural instincts and held Bella close, drawing patterns with his icy lips.

"They are gone Bella. Everyone is gone, but me. I'll never leave you alone." But a cross between a howl and a scream in the distance told him otherwise.


	14. Madness

**Blackbird**

_Madness_

hi!! I'm going to finish this story if it's the last thing I do I swear to you. It's been a long time since I wrote so yeah my writing has changed somewhat but the direction of the story will remain the same. I still have my notes from forever ago and woooshhhh let's do this. I finally have a break in my schedule that allows for something other then working and schoolwork (i'm almost a double full time student...)

So Here we go! It's short but it's a pretty in depth look at the inner workings of Edward's breain and his slow decent into madness.

* * *

It was finally the day Edward was waiting for. Three minutes ago Bella had turned eighteen and she was finally considered a legal adult. She could sign herself out of the vile hospital now and return to real life.

Edward mentally ran over the list of every form and every document he needed to remove his love from the prison they currently resided in, and silently reassured himself that everything would go as smoothly as planned. He could file those papers in exactly seven hours and fifty-seven minutes, and while Bella slept safely in his arms, he would count down every second as it slowly passed by.

Holding her so close to him made his still heart jump slightly, especially while she was sleeping. She was so fragile to him, and though he would never harm her, the thought of how easily she could be broken was a sickeningly common one to him. Not a movement escaped him without careful thought and consideration, for any damage to his porcelain goddess would surely send him into a fury.

_You are starting to lose it Edward._

Though he reminded himself he was no longer human, the conflicting human thoughts and emotions were constantly battling against something deeper, something darker. It was something vile and yet something so welcome to him, a sensation of authority and the feeling of power as it coursed through his veins was simply too much to toss aside like Carlisle had. He could not live the pure life entirely, not even with Bella by his side.

_I have nothing to lose._

And though he believed it to be a false statement, he wished for it to be true. Even now with the sole creature of his affection lying in his arms, the desire to simply devour her alive was burning in the back of his mind. Was it a desire of his own? Did he was to destroy his love to satisfy his desires? Or was that part of the animal within him, the animal that knows no love and no friendship. The creature that would steal Bella's innocence without a second thought, driven by his own lust and desire for her warmth, was it the same creature that loved her so much that the mere thought drove him insane?

"Twelve ten." Edward idly read the time out loud, hoping to steer his mind away from the dark thoughts that were shattering his excitement. He tightened his arms around Bella and wound her legs with his jean-clad ones. She was warm, and the soft waves of her scent were comforting.

The softness of her skin against Edward's icy touch drove him wild. She was burning against his body and as the flames licked against him he couldn't help but give in to some of his desires. A gentle kiss on her temple was enough to taste her skin, enough to bat the beast away until the time from more exploration was upon them. Her essence upon his lips, though faint, was an indulgence to his deprived self. He kept every instinct and every desire within the confines of his mind, and now those wants were beginning to boil over. They were fueled by the monster Edward so helplessly clung to, and while he wished to escape the darkness, he refused to toss it aside.

"Twelve twelve."

With that, Edward closed his eyes and gave his mind over to the lighter fantasies that were certain to follow in only seven short hours and forty eight short minutes.

_Blackbird fly...._

How beautiful Bella would look with her porcelain skin glowing with immortality was an image burned so deeply in to the back of Edward's mind that every time he closed his eyes her surreal, ethereal ghost took the center stage. She was an angel that could fight the devils that possessed Edward, she was a treasure to be won, a battle to be victorious over. She was so many things and at the same time, she was only human.

She was a human girl who had captivated him and brought out not only the most savage part of his personality, but also his most human qualities. Together they were united against the outside world in keeping this precious girl to themselves, and though their motives varied, the desired outcome was shared.

_Blackbird fly..._

Bella stirred in her sleep, murmuring Edward's name before her brief moment of consciousness left her. The vampire wound around her held his useless breath and savored her in that moment. She loved him, in the short amount of time she had known him she had grow to love him as he did her, and that made Edward insanely content.

He was a jealous creature, and once he deemed that he would have Bella any other competition was to be eliminated, and even now it would be a never ending battle to keep her. She was a mystery to him still, the scars that littered her mentality were a puzzle that demanded Edward solve it. She was the one thing he could not read clearly, and yet at the same time she was the only thing that made sense.

What was his existence without her?

_Into the light of the dark black night..._

He didn't want to know, and so he would keep her. He would possess her in ways that only he could, and he would make her being crave him when he was gone. He would be the one thing she could not live without. She could live without air, she could live without food, she could become an immortal like him, but she could not live without him.

That was his goal, and the glimpses of the future Edward allowed himself from Alice's mind were enough to tide those fantasies. Thoughts of Bella's petite body and her exposed skin were enough to elicit deep reactions from the vampire, but actually seeing them? Being able to see his Bella with her glowing red eyes, her beautiful, genuine smile littered with sharp fangs, they pushed him over the edge.

_'Your desires are clouding up my visions.'_

Alice's voice was a harsh snap back to reality, but the tone in her voice was not to be ignored.

_'What is there to see? The wolf is gone, his grandfather is useless. Carlisle is here with me, and Bella never leaves my side. Nothing can happen that we can't stop.'_

Edward wished that his sister would leave him to his fantasies, but the visions she shared with him changed from something that pleased him to something that greatly did not.

_'Why do you have visions of Billy Black as if he is some threat to me?!'_

_'Because he is Edward. He isn't a normal Quileute, he is supposed to be dead. The aura of death and decay surrounds him, yet he lives. I'm nervous of him.'_

Edward removed his hands from Bella's body before pulling his fingers into tight fists. The skin stretched tightly over his knuckles as every joint cracked in protest to his great strength.

Billy Black would not live to see another day if he dared look at Bella. He would make sure of it. There would be no mercy on behalf of anyone. Any man who even thought of placing his hand upon Bella's body would be eliminated, and those that already had would not be spared the same fate.

Once Bella was safe, somewhere where no creature could find her and taint her beauty, he would seek out the infuriating Black shifter and destroy him. Edward was an experienced fighter, he could take down the entire tribe if they even so much as offered their hand in assistance to the unworthy dog.

_'I will destroy him then.'_ Edward responded. He didn't have to speak for his sister to hear him. He didn't even have to know exactly what he wanted to say, but her visions could still detect what he would say. What he was planning to say, whether or not he would speak it or not, always made it's way to her.

_Blackbird fly..._

"Twelve fifty-eight..."

And the night carried on, seven hours and two minutes of madness remained.


End file.
